I Want To Go Back
by Keepitup2319
Summary: Tiana closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips. She looked at her hands and felt her heart squeeze. 'You have to.' She told herself as she took a deep breath. "Tiana?" Naveen came around the desk and leaned on the edge of it. Tiana looked him in the eye. "I want a divorce." She handed him the envelope and went to one of the seats, putting her purse on it.
1. Chapter 1

Tiana took a deep breath, trying to steady herself before the oncoming task. She gripped the big envelope tighter in her hands before realising it.

"Okay," She adjusted her bag and pushed on the heavy doors.

"Oh, Princess Tiana," The assistant that sat at the mahogany desk suddenly stood up, adjusting her skirt on the way. "I wasn't, I mean, I didn't know that-"

"It's alright Evangeline," Tiana said soothingly. "I didn't know I was coming today either." She gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes, right sorry um, have you come to see Prince Naveen?" Evangeline started to move the papers off of the big calendar on her desk.

"I have," She nodded with a smile.

"Okay, well it looks like he has a phone conference in an hour, so-"

"Oh that's fine, what I have to do won't take long." She promised as she started to walk over to the door to her husband's office.

"Oh, sure um than, just through there."

"Yes, I know," Tiana chuckled as she put her hand on the door knob. "And Evangeline, please just call me Tiana."

Evangeline smiled happily and nodded her head in thanks.

As Tiana walked into the office, she immediately started to take in the details. The couch that sat near a window overlooking the walkway to the city, the black glass doors on the other side that led to the garden, the smell of wood and fire from the fireplace upstairs where the conference rooms were. Yes, Tiana would miss this place a lot.

'It can't be helped.' Tiana thought sadly as she turned her head from the window.

"Tiana?"

She looked up the stairs to her husband who had a phone to his ear.

"I'm going to have to call you back. Yes, I know that you need a decision now but something more important came up." Naveen turned his head to the side, and Tiana watched him. "Yes, more important than picking out a time for lunch tomorrow, mom." He sighed.

Tiana could not help but smile. She loved him. Everything about him. The way he got flustered when he talked to her about the time he wanted to ask her out, how passionate he was about his people, and the way he made time for everyone around him. She loved him so much, but her love could only go so far.

"Okay mom, at two, see you there. No i won't fake an illness, and besides, I really did get a stomach virus that time. Yes, I did, Tiana can vouch for me." He turned to Tiana.

"Yes Mrs. Durand he really was sick." She said loud enough so his mother could hear her.

"Told you. Ok mom, ok mom. Bye, see you tomorrow." He huffed and hung up the phone. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and came down the stairs. Tiana met him at the bottom where they exchanged a kiss. "I didn't know you were coming today." He went over to the black sleek desk that Tiana was not particularly fond of, only because it made him seem mean and cold hearted then he really was.

"Yes, I wasn't so sure myself." She gave a small smirk as she walked over with him.

"Well," Naveen threw his phone on top of the papers on his desk. "What can I help you with?" He leaned on the desk with his hands, his dimples showing due to his smile.

Tiana closed her eyes for a moment and licked her lips. She looked at her hands and felt her heart squeeze.

'You have to.' She told herself as she took a deep breath.

"Tiana?" Naveen came around the desk and leaned on the edge of it. Tiana looked him in the eye.

"I want a divorce." She handed him the envelope and went to one of the seats, putting her purse on it. Naveen gave out a surprised breath then stood up straight.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"I want a divorce." She said more firmly as she began to dig in her bag.

"Yeah, no, I got that." He said bitterly as he threw the envelope on his desk. He walked over to her, almost towering over her. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have to explain that." She said off handedly "Although there is a clause in here that might need explaining." She took out another copy and turned to the almost last page. Naveen looked at the packet and noticed that her signature was on it already, including the last line.

"You've signed it already?" He felt his heart beat slowly in his chest, like it was getting ready to stop.

"Yes," Tiana gave him a fleeting glance. "Now if you please turn to page-"

"Tiana stop,"

"You will see-"

"Tiana stop." He grabbed her wrist.

"Please," Tiana closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling. "Please, just let me get through this."

Naveen took his hand back and covered his mouth with it. He moved it down to his chin as they stared each other in the eye.

"Alright," He waved his hand in the air then rested it back on his chin as he went behind his desk. "Please, sit." He gestured to the seat in front of her as he got out the packet.

"Thank you." Tiana moved her purse to the side.

"Now, what page?"

"Twenty-five please."

"Twenty-five," He echoed as he flipped through the pages. He skimmed some of the other pages before getting to the page that she wanted.

"Clause three,"

"Clause three," He took out a pen.

 _The parties divorce will not process for the three days after the papers are presented to the second party._

"Okay," He shrugged as he sat back in his chair.

"So, our divorce will not be processed until Monday." She explained.

"Yeah, I know what this means." He snipped. Tiana sighed and took out her pen from her bag.

"Listen, I tried to make this as painless as possible. We both keep what we had when we came into this marriage. You can read over it-"

"Believe me, I will." He interrupted. Tiana stared him in the eye and nodded.

"Of course you will," Tiana capped and uncapped her pen impatiently.

"My turn to talk?" Naveen asked as he sat up, leaning his forearms on the edge of the desk.

"I don't see why not." She answered coolly.

"One, when the hell did you come up with this?" He moved the papers to the side.

"I'm sorry, am I not supposed to have resources outside of your circle?" She quipped.

"I don't care what resources you have; I just want to know when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well I wasn't going to say at dinner, 'hey babe i want a divorce."

"That's just what you did!" He shouted, standing up from his chair. Tiana stood too meeting him at eye level. "That's just, _what you did_." He said quieter.

Tiana stayed silent as she listened to him.

"You came in, without warning, and handed out these papers like it was nothing." He put his fingers on top of the papers. "Like I'm supposed to say 'ok' and just give you my signature."

"They wouldn't be processed right away." Tiana reminded.

"To hell with that!" He pushed the papers off the desk. Tiana moved out the way and looked at the papers that were now on the floor. "You are asking me to sign our marriage away, you are asking me to separate from you." He set his jaw.

"I know what divorce means,"

"Then tell me, why? Please, Tiana help me understand." He went to the front of the desk and sat on the edge, close to her. Tiana took a deep breath, squatted down and picked up the papers.

"I just need your signature, I promise they won't be processed for thr-"

"Dammit, Tiana!" He yelled as he took the papers from her hand. "Ok, what if I don't sign this huh? What if I don't give my signature? Then what the hell are you going to do?" He slammed the papers back on his desk.

"They would get processed either way," She said coolly.

"Really," He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Excuse me?" Evangeline knocked at the door then opened it.

The two glared at each other for a while longer before Evangeline cleared her throat.

"Yes, Evangeline?" Naveen turned his head, his tone cold.

"The Prime Minister of England wants to move their conference up to ten minutes from now, they wanted to get you before you went to lunch. Is this a bad time?"

"No," Tiana automatically smiled and turned around from putting the papers back in the big envelope. "I was just leaving." She got her papers and put them in her bag. Her heart beat sorely in her chest as she felt Naveen's glare on her. She put the bag on her shoulder and turned to him, placing her hand on his. "See you at home." She went to kiss his lips but he turned his face away making her get his cheek. She backed away from him, waiting for a response. What she got was a bone crushing hug.

"We will talk about this home." He whispered then kissed her cheek.

"Of course." She swallowed thickly but kept her smile as she pulled away. "Evangeline." She nodded then went to leave.

"Are you alright sir?" Tiana heard Evangeline ask.

"Fine," He glared at the door then went to the desk and picked up the envelope. "Call my lawyer." He opened a drawer and placed the envelope there then slammed it shut, making Evangeline jump.

/

 **I AM BACK! AHAHHAHAHAHA...sorry coffee high, yes this late. Anyway, hello lovelies and thank you so much to the widespread response to my stories thus far. Hopefully this will go well into the holidays, and I really hope that you enjoy it. EVERY SATURDAY! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, I am very sorry, but there are some things that I would like to address in our agreement before it's signed." Naveen said into the phone, putting his hand into his pants pocket. "Next Friday will be fine, thank you. Alright, goodbye." Naveen hung up the phone then sighed. "C'est stupide." He muttered under his breath.

"So, just to make sure I understand, she came in today with these?"

Naveen turned to his lawyer who held the documents he had avoided looking at for the past two hours.

"Like I said: she came in, took those out, went over them, then left." He explained for, what he felt like, the 100th time. He walked over to the conference room table where the lawyer had spread out the papers.

"She was very thorough. I know a couple of guys who would kill to have it this easy." The lawyer laughed as he set down one paper and picked up another.

"Well, Mr. Facilier I don't care for easy," Naveen threw his phone on the table and ran a hand through his hair. "I just want to know if this is at all stoppable." He pointed to the scattered things.

"I'm sorry but it seems that it's not possible. She has given you all that you have and she has kept all that she has, really the only thing you could take her to court for is this trip that you guys took to, Louisiana? Really?" Mr. Facilier raised an eyebrow.

"She likes the food there," Naveen shrugged as he straightened up.

"Uh huh," "Aren't you the crown prince? Couldn't you order her not to do this or something?"

"Heh," Naveen wiped his mouth as he went to the window. He saw Tiana walk to her car, with the little bounce she always has. "It's not that easy."

"There's nothing? No morals or not in the "right mind". Naveen asked after a moment of silence.

"Listen, I'm just your lawyer not your therapist." Mr. Facilier chuckled then suddenly stopped.

"What?" Naveen turned his head from the window and looked at his now silent lawyer.

"Therapy," Mr. Facilier repeated. "Therapy, of course!" He picked up several papers until he found the one that he wanted. "Here!" He handed it to Naveen.

"The court orders mandatory week therapy for said couple, in which the parties may attend separately or together." Naveen read to himself. "We haven't been to therapy." Naveen said aloud.

"It says there that you must." Mr. Facilier grinned.

"What if she already went?" Naveen went back to the window, he saw Tiana look up at him then quickly look away, wiping her eyes in the process.

"That's alright." Mr. Facilier took out his phone. "I can tell the court that the other party requested a group session but was unavailable till now. I can get you in as soon a tomorrow."

Naveen was silent for a moment, almost thoughtful. He knew Tiana, he knew that she would not be cruel or have improper cause to want to divorce him. But he was not ready to give her up yet, there was so much that they had to do together.

"Alright," Naveen nodded to his lawyer. "Book it."

/

"Charlotte you should have seen his face. I've never seen him look so hurt," Tiana sniffed as she drove away from her house. Which she believed should constitute for a castle given its' enormity. "I shouldn't have been so cold, I should've done it nicer,"

"How do you nicely tell someone that the vows you took to stay together forever are no longer relevant so says this piece of paper." Charlotte laughed as she flipped through the channels on her tv.

"Charlotte please, I already feel worse as it is." Tiana made a right onto the main road.

"Listen, Tia honey," Charlotte adjusted herself on her pillow so that she was sitting up straighter. "Would you have continued to be unhappy-"

"Charlotte, I'm not unhappy," Tiana corrected.

"No, but you are afraid. Would you continue to allow yourself to be that way? Afraid to live as you want because of the snooty women who turn their nose up at you."

"No, I-" Tiana sighed and sat back in her seat as she came to a red light. "It's just hard, so hard." Tiana wiped her cheek. "Ok, I'm coming over in like twenty minutes, I have to check on our students first." She made a quick left then sped up.

"Okay, Tiana," Charlotte sighed then went on. "And you are sure that he has not cheated on you?" Charlotte asked as she got up to check her freezer.

"Yes, Charlotte. At least, I would like to believe that." Tiana sighed.

"Okay, pint or a quart?" Charlotte cloase her freezer.

"Pint please," Tiana answered.

"You got it, see you in twenty." Charlotte went to find her shoes.

"Charlotte," Tiana paused for a moment. "Thank you." She finally said.

"Of course." Charlotte hung up, leaving Tiana alone with her thoughts.

To be honest, Tiana would endure so much for Naveen. Even though she already had, she would keep doing it, but she knew she had to stop. It was becoming way too dangerous and she could not handle the pressure anymore.

"Ugh," Tiana put her forehead on the steering wheel but could not stay there for long due to a someone honking their horn behind her.

/

"So, how are our students?" Charlotte asked as Tiana came into her apartment.

"Wonderful as usual. I met the Jacques guy you were talking about, you were right about his pastries." Tiana said as she took off her shoes.

"I know right, how he got his crust so buttery and flaky," Charlotte laughed the last part off as she offered her friend her favorite pint of icecream. Tiana became silent when she accepted it.

"How are you darling?" Charlotte asked, guiding Tiana over to the couch.

Tiana gave a weak smile. She stared at the ice cream and began to cry.

"Charlotte I was mean, I was so mean, I-I shouldn't have been that mean." She sniffed.

Charlotte put an arm around her friend and sat her down.

"I hates seeing him like that." She sobbed. "Charlotte, I don't think I want to go through with this,"

"Now Tiana," Charlotte set her pint down on the coffee table and took Tiana's hands. "You know you can't continue to stay married to him, it will kill you sweetheart."

Tiana looked her in the eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"I dont care," Tiana swallowed thickly as she loosened the grip on the ice cream.

"Mm mm," Charlotte took the pint away from her and set it down, she then grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over Tiana's lap. "Sleep on it honey, sleep on it."

"I can't just sleep on it, I know he'll want to talk in the morning and-"

"You'll deal with it tomorrow, right now." Charlotte turned on Girl's Trip and grabbed their ice cream. "You're just going to hang with best friend."

Tiana smiled gratefully as she took her ice cream from her. At that Tiana's phone began to ring.

"Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry," Tiana took the shared blanket off of her and went to her purse. Charlotte went took the blanket off of her as well and went to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Naveen," Tiana almost became breathless at the sound of his voice but got her bearings. "I am uh, I'm at Charlottes."

"Tiana you need to come home." Naveen insisted.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, we need to talk about this."

Tiana stopped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Right now, she felt like telling him everything, all that has happened, why she wanted a divorce but she did not.

"Don't wait up." She replied and quickly hung up. Taking a deep breath she turned off her phone and put it back in her purse.

"Everything alright?" Charlotte asked as they both sat back down on the couch.

"We may need more food," Tiana grumbled as she snatched her ice cream from the coffee table.

 **/**

 **Hellloooooo! Thank you for the reviews omgosh they make me squeal. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

The lock to the door jingled, putting Naveen on high alert as it opened.

"Of course i understand," Tiana came in with a bag full of groceries. "Yes we will definitely reschedule. Ok, goodbye." Tiana smiled as she hung up her phone.

Naveen watched her silently for a minute. He took in her smile, her hair in a messy bun and the way she never noticed him watching her in these moments. He did not want to ruin it, but needed answers.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he got up from his chair, the envelope in hand. Tianas smile dropped slightly as she went to the kitchen, passing by him.

"I told you not to wait up," She said coolly as put the bag on the counter.

"Not to wait up," Naveen repeated breathlessly as he leaned on the other side of the counter. "My wife of five years want to get a divorce with no warning whatsoever then disappears before we have a chance to talk about it and when I do call her so we can talk about it more, she says not to wait up. Does that sound right to you?" He tilted his head to the side waiting for a response.

Tiana stopped unpacking the groceries and stared at the black marble counter. She wanted to be as angry as he was, she wanted to somehow defend herself but he was right. No it was not right, yes she should have talked to him about it, and yes she regretted telling him to wait up. But what else could she have said, what else could she have done? This was her decision and she had to accept the good with the bad.

"I told you wh-"

"No, no you did not tell me why." Naveen quickly interrupted. "No, what you did, was come into my office, look beautiful as usual, placed an envelope on my desk and said that you wanted a divorce. Then you promptly walked away, like it was any other day." He explained with a sneer.

Tiana stayed silent as she continued to unpack the groceries. She had nothing to say, all that he said was true.

"Mon cherie, I hope you expecting me to let you go without a fight, because I won't. Believe me, I will fight you on this, starting now." He threw the envelope down to her.

"Naveen, I've read this already," Tiana sighed as she opened it.

"Ive added something." He explained as he crossed his arms.

Tiana flipped through not noticing anything wrong until she got to the third to last page. Squinting she looked closer.

 _The two parties shall undergo a mandatory therapy session for at least a week._

"A week?" Tiana echoed the last words. It could not go to a week, she made sure, at least she thought she made sure that the divorce should go smoothly, in three days.

"Yes, a week."

"Ive already been to therapy," She snorted as she shook her head and put the papers down.

"Well you're going again," He said seriously.

Tiana glanced at him. He was serious, he really was ready to fight her on this. Sighing she began to put the cold groceries away.

"Fine," She opened the fridge and put away the milk. "But I dont see what it will do. Naveen, Im set in my decision." She leaned on the counter and stared him in the eye.

"And I'm not," Sighing he took the packet back and stuffed it back into the envelope. "I can't give you up as easily as you did me."

Tianas heart broke at his words.

"Naveen," She said softly, reaching out to touch his hand. "I never gave up on you,"

"Then explain what this means."

Tiana retracted her hand and looked at the counter. Naveen stepped closer to her so that they were almost eye to eye.

"I'm not asking anymore." He set his jaw.

Tiana looked him in the eyes. This was it. She had the chance to tell him absolutely everything, all of her fears, what was troubling her, and what made her afraid of being married to him now. But she did not, instead she told him one of the lesser reasons why she wanted a divorce.

"Its because I don't fit in. And believe Naveen Ive tried." She licked her lips. "I tried so hard." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" He firmly took hold of her hand.

"Naveen I tried to care about the things that all the princess's should care about. I, I tried to organize the balls and the charities and I, i couldn't because," She sighed and her shoulders sagged. "I just don't care. I tried, I really did but Naveen, I married you. I married all that you are, but this," She looked around the kitchen and gestured to the house. "This is not what I thought I would get into. I thought I was just marrying the man that I loved but it turns out that i was marrying the press, and the gossip, and a no longer public life." She sniffed at the end of it and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Tiana," Naveen took a deep breath then pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," He whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry. But we can change that. We can make it better, less on you and more on-"

"Don't you say more on me," She interrupted pushing out of his hug. "That's what I don't want." She went back to the groceries. "I don't want you to take on my responsibility just because I can't handle the pressure." She angrily put the carrots in the drawer then slammed it.

"But I can take on some of the responsibility, I can help." Naveen insisted.

"Dont you see?" She breathed out. "I dont want your help. Naveen," She let a tear roll down her cheek. " I'll give you a week but after that, Im done."

 **/**

 **SOOO LATE I AM SO SORRY**


	4. Chapter 4

"So Naveen darling, how are you? We haven't talked in awhile, come sit down, get away from the door," Naveen's mother patted the chair next to her.

"She wants to leave me," Naveen mentioned offhandedly as he picked at the skin on the palm of his hand. He was getting tired of telling people this, especially when he was not sure of the reason.

"Leave you? You mean, she wants a divorce?" His mother looked out the window next to her, to see her younger son Ralphie and her, apparently, soon to be former daughter-in-law playing in the newly made mud.

"Leave, divorce same difference," Naveen walked over to the chair and sat down. "I thought you would be familiar with the term, since you've through it already," He snarked.

"Be careful how you speak young man. I know that you are in pain but I will not be disrespected," She narrowed her eyes at him. He moved his eyes toward her then sighed.

"Im sorry," He sat up straighter in his chair. "I just," He sighed again while shaking his head.

"I know son," She scooted closer and touched his hand. "Maybe if you would explain it," She offered. Naveen snorted and leaned forward taking his hand from under his mothers.

"I'm so tired of explaining it," He huffed as he put his head in his hands. "It's always the same explanation."

"Well then dont give me the "same explanation", His mother air quoted. "Don't tell me that she came in slapped the divorce papers on your desk offered you a pen then you both signed it." She started to go off on her own tangent.

"Heh," Naveen wiped his eye. "You're not far off," He got up to get some lemonade from the tray across from them. "No, instead of signing it right then and there she gave me three days, but I persuaded her to give me a week. I also extended the signing of the orphanage contract with Louis to a week as well," He took a sip of lemonade then went back to the window.

"Oh, he does love you two and-oh," His mother stopped and looked outside.

"I know why she she gave me three days, it's because she knew that Louis wouldn't want to sign it unless we were still together." Naveen shook his head and looked in his glass. "I even remember the day that Louis and I started the negotiation. We were having lunch at this restaurant and he walked up to us saying that, 'we looked like a couple that could do some good in the world and that he wanted to help us with it.' So we started that day to plan out an orphanage that he had and before it ended he said under no circumstances were we to break up otherwise there was no way that it would go through. We laughed at the joke that day," Naveen scoffed then took a gulp of his drink.

Naveen's mother watched her son silently. She noticed that he was really at a loss. She remembered when she was at that point, it felt like the world was on her chest, waiting to crush her. She felt bad for her son, she did not like to see him in this pain.

"What do you plan to do then?" She asked softly.

"We're going to couples therapy after lunch and then, I don't know. I told her I would fight for her but I don't know, I don't how to." He sighed. He sat back down in the chair next to his mom and put his glass down on the table next to them. "Who was the first to say they wanted a divorce?" He asked after a moment.

"Well, no one said that they wanted a divorce, it was more of a mutual decision." She shrugged, trying to hold back tears.

"Yes, but how did you know? How did you know that it was over, that there wasn't anything to fight for?" He questioned. She took a deep breath and tried to think. It was an almost mutual decision, yet she was not the one to bring up the papers.

"It was a mutual decision really. After you went to America and all we had was Ralphie we realized that we staying together for the wrong reason." She explained as best she could, but when she saw his confused face she realized that she was not doing that well. "We loved each other, but we were not in love with each other." She tried again, which he seemed to understand better.

"So, you fell out of love with each other?" He asked looking at Tiana.

"Not exactly, it's just that we, we knew that something was wrong and staying together would not make any of us happier." She shrugged with a small smile.

Naveen continued to watch outside the window with a sigh. He did not understand his parents relationship when he was little, he even knew less of it when he grew up because he barely saw them. He just assumed that they were happy because that was how they looked on camera. But now he knew they were not happy and now he faced the same problem. And he did not want an ending like theirs, not at all.

"Hon, I have to ask," His mother trailed off, waiting for him to look at her. "Are you sure that she wants to get a divorce only because she's not happy?" She questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. What else-," He stopped and realized what she meant. "Yes," He said more firmly. "That is why, I, I have to believe that because that's something I can fix." He said absolutely as he shook his head from the other negative thoughts.

"Okay dear," She put up her hands in defense. "I just want to make sure. Sometimes the truth can be ugly."

"No, that is the only reason. The only reason, it has to be." He muttered the last part to himself.

/

"Who would you like to start?" The therapist asked as he scribbled down something on the pad.

The two were at both ends, their legs crossed and hands folded on the arms of the couch. When they did not answer the therapist wrote something else down.

"Okay, how about you answer me this. Tiana, why do you want to get a divorce?"

"I'm not happy," She said simply.

"I see. And Naveen did you know about this?"

"No, she isn't exactly good with communication these days." He snipped.

Tiana casted a sideways glance at him but otherwise did not comment.

"Uh huh, and Tiana why did you not say that you were unhappy?"

"Because it wouldn't make a difference," She fired back. "And I don't want him to think of a marriage when he has a country to run."

"That makes no sense!" Naveen said turning to face her. Tiana turned to him to. "Why would I get ready if I couldn't handle a marriage and a country?"

"I don't know, maybe because you can't."

"Yes I can,"

"No, you can't. It took a divorce to make you see that something was wrong and still you deny that we have a problem."

"That's because you wont tell me what it is."

"Bullshit, I told that I couldn't handle the responsibility of the balls or the other women whom I have to surround myself with. Naveen I told you."

"Yeah you told me after the fact, not during not before but after. How the hell am I supposed to know if something is wrong if you don't tell me?" He questioned angirly.

The two were staring each other in the eyes, both very angry and not listening to one another. The therapist stayed silent for this moment, hoping that some answer would come from the two of them. Sadly it did not, bit the silence was soon filled with the vibration of a phone.

"I believe that's your country calling," Tiana snarked as shs began to get her coat.

Naveen narrowed his eyes at her before digging for the phone out of his pocket.

"What?" He got up and stormed out the room, the therapist stood up as he did.

Tiana sighed. She began to put on her coat with the therapist help.

"Did you tell him?" He asked as he adjusted her collar from behind.

"No," She began to button the top button.

"Tiana," He said warningly.

"I know I know, you said to tell him but what good would it do? It's over now. They're all in jail, they can't touch me anymore." She shrugged as she finished her last button.

"Yes, they cant. But telling him might ease his mind. You know he thinks that this divorce is his fault, don't you?"

"No, at least I tried to make him understand that it's not his fault." She sighed which made her shoulders sag.

"Tiana, you have to tell him the real reason for this divorce, so he can stop beating himself up for it. Okay?"

Tiana took a deep breath and looked out the door where Naveen was talking into the phone, clearly irritated.

"Okay," She agreed. "Say hi to your wife for me," She gave a small smile then went to leave.

/

 **AHAHAHAHAAHHAHA THIRTISH MINUTES EARLY! OMGOODNESS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AHHH I TRY SO HARD NOT TO CRY. ALSO SHOUT TO FREE IT'S SO GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers. Disclaimers everywhere.**

 **/**

Naveen rubbed his eyes as he waited for the coffee to brew. It was a hard night, he kept tossing and turning, sleeping for a few minutes only to wake up again. He even tried to read the most boring book he owned but instead he got invested in it and put it on his calendar to go buy the rest of the series today.

"Ugh," He took the mug from under the spout of the coffee machine, only to realize that it was not done as it trickled at least a tablespoons worth of French Roast on the counter. "Aw," He groaned putting down his coffee cup and going to find a paper towel.

Tiana walked, fully dressed and ready for the day. Hearing rummaging she looked over the counter that held the coffee maker and microwave.

"Naveen?"

"Ow!" Naveen went to lift his head and slammed the back of it on the cabinet doors edge.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Tiana closed the drawers and the rest of the cabinets as Naveen stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, uh. Where are the paper towels?"

"Right here." She put her hand on the roll of paper towels on the wall right next to the refrigerator.

"Oh," He reached for them getting close to Tiana, who awkwardly stumbled back in her heels.

"So," She went to the cabinet above her head and took out a coffee mug. "You're up early, or-" She looked at her watch. It read 7:45am. "Late?"

Naveen laughed to himself. He threw away the paper towels then took his coffee cup from off the edge of the counter.

"Tiana, no one's here." He shrugged at the empty kitchen as he leaned on the island counter. "You can drop the act." He sipped his coffee, locking eyes with her.

Tiana turned around with her head bowed as she started the coffee machine again.

"Act," She repeated to herself, a small smile playing on her lips. "Very well," She licked her bottom lip then turned back around, ready to face him. "Okay, act is dropped. Now what?" She folded her fingers and let them hang in front of her.

Naveen tilted his head as he swallowed a gulp of coffee.

"Well," He set his cup down. "Who knows. Apparently I have been blind in this marriage, especially when it comes to you, so whatever comes to mind, love." He raised an eyebrow. Tiana shook her head then crossed her arms.

"No," She smirked as she made eye contact with him.

"No?" He wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Naveen," She sighed as she took her coffee mug from the machine then turned it off. "You know almost everything about me, what more could you learn?"

"A lot," He suggested as he saw a scar on the side of her neck as she turned her head to the side.

"Like what?" She laughed as she turned around, covering up the side of her neck.

"Like what happened to your neck," He had a deadpan look.

Tiana instantly became uncomfortable. She touched the side of her neck then took it away as if it burned her.

"I'm going out," She took her coffee mug from the counter. "I'll meet you at therapy." She went to the dining room and got her coat.

"I won't be there today, I have too much to do." Naveen called after her grabbing his coffee cup.

"I'm still going. One of us might as well be there." Tiana did not mean for it to come out that way, but she was caught off guard.

"Fine with me," Naveen took a sip of his coffee.

Tiana had nothing more to say. So she put on her coat, took her keys from the bowl and went out the door to the cool bright day.

Naveen watched as she left. She was not telling him something and it was bothering him. Hearing his phone ring, Naveen pushed himself of the island counter and went to the dining room table.

"Hello?"

"Im on her tail, sir."

"Good, dont lose her." He hung up then took another sip of coffee.

 **/**

"So, what do you think?"

"Well," Tiana looked at the living room space and the big window next to her. "Don't you think that it's a little, big?" She questioned as she looked back at her retail agent that was also her cousin.

"Yes. Yes it is." He nodded proudly. "It's so you can entertain and plan for your upcoming event plannings." He smiled.

"Ray," She gave him a small smile and shrugged. "Its too much, remember small, I've already lived a life that involved, this," She gestured to the area surrounding them.

"Small and cozy, I know, I know," He pulled her in for a hug. "I just want you to be taken care of as best as possible. Especially with all that's going on." He kissed the top of her head. Tiana stayed there for a moment as she felt tears begin to form. Ray heard his cousin sniff and gave her another tight squeeze before letting her go. "Here." He handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you," She sniffed again as she took it from him and wiped her eyes.

"So, how are you?" He asked as they began to exit the building.

"Uh," She breathed out from her chest. "I'm uh, I'm trying. I'm really trying." She nodded as she looked at her hands. They made it to the elevator and got in to which he pressed down.

"Is he still-"

"Giving me hell? Yes, yes he is." She sighed as she remembered their conversation this morning.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? Or Charlotte, what about Charlotte? Im sure she wouldn't mind." He insisted.

"No," Tiana gave an uneasy smile. "I couldn't do that to you guys."

"But Tia, we don't mind." He held the elevator door open for her. "You know we don't."

"I would mind Ray, I wouldn't want to put you guys out."

The two walked out the building and onto the sidewalk to which Tiana put her hood up.

"You wouldn't be putting us out." Ray defended.

"Yes. I would." Tiana insisted. "I would stop your lives just so you can take care of me and make sure that I am not hurting or making sure that I'm eating-"

"Are you not eating?" Ray interrupted.

"Of course I am, it's my comfort. Speaking of which, I'm hungry now. Where are we supposed to meet Charlotte for brunch?"

"Rozell Cafe," He answered.

"Oh good, I love their crepes." Tiana nodded in approvement.

"Uh uh," Ray shook his head as the two made a left. "No changing the subject. I'm going to convince you that moving out of that house will be good for you."

"Only to be put back into someone else's care. I don't think so," She opened the door to the restaurant and held it open for Ray.

"Charlotte, please convince my cousin to move out that house and into somewhere else." Ray took off his coat and sat down across from Charlotte while Tiana took off her coat and sat next to her.

"Oh you found an apartment?" Charlotte asked turning slightly to her friend.

"No, not yet. I want something comfortable and small."

"Which you will never find if you keep living in a large and cold mansion. You're going to associate your life with all of the buildings and expect what you're used to now." Ray explained.

"I just turned down the one you showed me today,"

"Right and I suspect that's because you don't like the way the kitchen looks."

"Well, yes." Tiana nodded after thinking about it for a moment.

"And that's because the kitchen doesn't look like the one you cook in now." He further added.

"No," Tiana hesitated.

"Ah, yes. I see what you mean now Ray." Charlotte interjected.

"Thank you," Ray sat back in his chair, allowing Charlotte to take over.

"You're supposed to be my best friend." Tiana whined.

"I know, but Tia." Charlotte turned to her friend. "You could look all your life trying to find the perfect small and comfortable apartment but deep down you will always compare it to your life now."

"I wont, I wont try to at least." Tiana took a deep breath.

The mood silenced and the trio thought about Tiana's situation.

"Charlotte," Ray said after a while. "Don't you have something for Tia?" He suggested.

"Ray, now is not the-"

"What?" Tiana asked.

"She has to know,"

"Okay," Charlotte sighed as she went into her purse. "Now Tia-"

"Hi-oh my gosh Princess Tiana? Im such a big f-"

"Hi honey, milk all around and three strawberry crepes thank you." Ray answered before she could get the rest of her greeting out.

"Oh uh. Okay," She nodded with a smile then left.

"Charlotte," Ray nodded at her to continue. Charlotte cleared her throat then laid the envelope on the table.

"Now, we don't know if this is for certain-"

"Yes we do," Ray interrupted.

"Just remember, we're here with you." Charlotte touched her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Tiana knitted her eyebrows at her then opened the envelope. At first she was not sure what she was seeing than it became clear to her.

"I see," Tiana nodded as she put the pictures back in.

"Tia, we're so sorry." Charlotte squeezed her friends shoulder.

"We're really sorry." Ray touched her hand.

"Yeah," Tiana nodded as she swallowed thickly. "Me too," She began to gather her things plus the envelope. "Please excuse me." She quickly got up and walked out the door with her head ducked.

"Um, do you want me to take the milk and crepe off the bill?" The waitress asked as she moved out the way of the Princess.

"No, give it here." Ray gestured to her to put it in front of him.

"Poor Tia, I hope that she'll be okay." Charlotte said sadly as she watched her friend walk down the sidewalk.

"She will be, once this is all over. She will." Ray said with a nod.

 **/**

 **HI HI. I AM SO SORRY, THE SITE WOULD NOT LOAD. Thank you so much to those who reviewed and favorited. Kisses all around.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers.**

 **/**

Tiana stood outside the therapist office and took a deep breath. She held her hand on the door knob, not ready to go in yet. Gratefully, just as she was about to leave, the door opened for her.

"Oh, Tiana." Her therapist said surprised as they almost ran into her.

"Hello," Tiana said with a breathy smile as she stepped back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, uh, no, um." Tiana wrinkled her eyebrows as she squeezed her hands together.

"Right, well I was just off to lunch but I can stay if you need me t-"

"No, no. I just uh. I just came to tell you that Naveen and I would not be attending therapy today." She nodded as she got the words out.

"And you came to tell me this personally?" He asked as he began to walk back into his office, to which Tiana began to follow.

"Uh, yes. I figured it would be a bit impersonal if I didnt." She sat down on the couch while her therapist went to his desk and grabbed their backpack from under the table.

"I see,"

"Yeah," Tiana felt something coil in her chest, waiting to unravel. She tried to keep it in but as she let out a breath she felt it begin to unravel.

"So," He put his backpack on his desk and opened it. "Do you want to talk?" He pulled out a salad and gatorade.

"No, no. I just came to tell you that," She swallowed as she looked around "I wouldn't be here today."

"Right, well." He opened his container and began to eat.

"I thought you went to go get lunch," Tiana observed.

"Well, I was trying to avoid this particular lunch but something tells me I saved myself $5.50," He smirked as he took in a mouthful of spinach. For a while the room was silent.

"So, I uh found some photos." Tiana pulled her purse to her lap and opened it. She took went to take out the envelope but stopped.

"Photos?" He asked with a mouth full.

"Yes, it catches Naveen in some compromising positions." She sighed as she put her purse on the ground.

"Really? What do you plan to do with them?" He asked as he opened his gatorade.

"Nothing, I think." She sighed.

"Have you told him about your scars?" He asked when the silence began to fill the room again.

"No, but he did ask about them." She laughed as she absently put her hand on her neck.

"And you said?"

"I had to leave," She shrugged.

"Tiana-"

"I know, but why worry him now. Why make a big deal out something that already happened?"

"So you can show that you trust him enough that you will confide in him. Trust is the first key to marriage." He finished with his fork in the air.

"Yeah, trust would be great right about now. And I trust him," She stared at her purse. "At least I'm trying to."

"What are your plans when you leave here?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I just don't want you to leave here angry and do something you regret." He explained.

"Mhm, well I promise you I will go somewhere to cool off." Tiana stood up and picked up her purse.

"Where?"

"I don't know, wherever these photos take me," She shrugged as she left the room.

/

Naveen tapped his fingers on his desk as he waited. Since this morning he could not keep his mind on track. He had reports, contracts, and the like to finish but he could not focus, no matter how hard he tried.

"You know, I knew that when you paid me I would be your lawyer," Dr. Facilier said as he opened the door. "But I had no idea that it would include espionage." He laughed, taking the envelope from under his arm and handing it to him.

"You will tell no one of this," Naveen warned as he opened it.

"Oh no, of course. The price that you're paying, I would cut my lips first before I told anyone." He joked as he started to sit down.

"So these are all of it?" He went threw them one by one onto his desk, getting angier by the second.

"Yes sir, she does lead an uninteresting double life I must say-"

"Well don't," He clipped as he began to stuff the pictures back into the envelope.

"Right, sorry."

Naveen folded his hands in front of his mouth and looked out the window. Dr. Facilier stayed quiet, which made the situation more uncomfortable.

"So, uh, do you want me to-?" Dr. Facilier trailed off as he got up.

"Oh, yes please. Sorry, heres your money." Naveen went into his drawer and pulled out a yellow envelope.

"Thank you," Dr. Facilier saluted him with the pack then began to walk out.

"Wait, Ill come with you." He grabbed his jacket from over his chair, then the envelope and began to walk with him.

"Sure, why not." Dr. Facilier shrugged as he waited for him. The two walked out in awkward silence.

"Evangeline, cancel all of my calls and meetings," Naveen said as he stuffed the envelope under his arm.

"Wait sir, this will be the second time that you canceled on Mr. Davila," She informed as he went to the elevator.

"Tell him, uh I don't know," He shrugged as he put on his scarf. "I got the flu or suddenly sick or something." He tightened the scarf and went to the elevator alone. "Facilier, are you coming?" He asked when he realized that he was walking alone.

"Oh no, I'll catch the next one." Dr. Facilier waved him on as he approached the receptionist desk.

"Alright," Naveen pressed the door close button, silently grateful for the solitude.

"So," Dr. Facilier started as he leaned on Evangelines desk. "About Naveen and Tiana?"

"No," She said as she organized some papers on her desk.

"No?" He asked.

"I won't discuss my employers personal life," She explained.

"Oh, well that's okay. He's my employer to and I'm pretty sure I know more than you."

"Still doesnt change my morals," She put away a file.

"Well yes ma'am," He nodded and tilted an imaginary hat to her then left.

Evangeline shook her head then went for her phone. She speedialed a number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray, you'll never guess what just happened."

 **/**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW YOU ARE AMAZING AND KISSES FOR EVERYONE xxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers.**

 **/**

"Looks like the photos brought me home," Tiana sighed as she took out her keys.

She went in, with the intent of going straight to her room. But as she passed the dining room a light turned on, startling her.

"Whoa, hey." Tiana took a deep breath trying to settle her heartbeat.

Naveen did not say a word. He only looked at her with contempt.

"Is this the way we're going to greet each other now?" Tiana joked as she approached the table, putting her purse in the seat.

"It seems to be the only way that I can get your attention." His fingers traced the envelopes edge.

"You have it," She spread out her hands to him.

Naveen tapped the envelope with his finger before he picked it up and threw it at her.

"Apparently not all of it," He said lowly.

Tiana stopped the envelope with her hand. Wrinkling her eyebrows she opened it slowly as if it would explode in her face.

"Did you think I wouldnt find out? Or were you waiting till we were divorced to announce your new relationship?" Naveen uncrossed his legs and leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

Tiana took out the photos and examined them. It was from this morning, when Ray gave her a hug.

"Heh," Tiana shook her head and dug into her bag. "I guess I don't have to feel guilty about these then," She threw the envelope that Charlotte gave her at the restaurant. Tiana's gathered the photos and put them back in the envelope.

Naveen took out the photos that she just threw at him. At first glance, he knew exactly what it was.

"And by the way," Tiana adjusted the purse in the crook of her elbow and palmed her keys. "That's my cousin Ray. He's a realtor and helping me to find somewhere to live. And by the looks of that photo, she's only helping you to find the zipper to your pants."

Naveen looked up from the photos. He saw that she was hurt and he did feel sorry. But these photos were out of context too. The woman was a gag gift from his friends. They thought it would be funny to send a stripper to him when Tiana was out of the country.

"Tiana,"

"No," Tiana took a deep breath. "You got to be unreasonably angry, now it's my turn." She began to storm out before she turned on her toe and came back. "Oh and i wasn't even going to bring this up because I trusted you." Tiana blinked away tears then went on. "It's nice to know that it's not a two way street." She gave a weak smile then left.

Naveen watched her leave before he closed his eyes and let his forehead fall to the table.

"I've messed up, so bad." Naveen groaned to himself.

 **/**

"So, is there something bothering you two?" The therapist observed.

Tiana and Naveen sat on opposite ends of the couch. Tiana had her legs crossed away from Naveen and Naveen kept his eyes away from Tiana. They had been silent since they arrived.

"Im going to talk to the therapist now, if thats okay with you. Actually, you know what," Tiana dug into her purse and took out her phone. "Take pictures of it." She offered him her phone but he rolled his eyes.

"Tiana," He called her name in warning as well as an attention grabber.

"Yes?" She dropped her phone back in her purse and leaned back in the couch, folding her hands together.

"Where did you go last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"What place did you find yourself in when you left here yesterday?" He explained.

"Oh, okay. I get it now." Tiana threw up her hands dramatically then adjusted her skirt. "I went home."

"Okay," He wrote something down. "And what did you do when you got there?"

"Played interrogation." She said with a big smile.

"Interrogation?" He repeated.

"Dont worry its not a sex thing. Hubby here thought I was cheating on him and decided to interrogate me about it with photos that a PI took for him." She said nonchalantly.

"Tiana I didn't mean to accuse yo-"

"Yes you did." Tiana interrupted, snapping her head towards him. "You thought I was cheating on you. You thought that I could throw away the past five years of our life together so easily." She seethed, her breathing becoming quick. "Do you know how embarrassing that is? To have a husband who doesn't trust you, despite everything."

"You dont give me much to trust, Tiana." He countered, turning towards her. "You do things without including me, you go to meetings and galas without me there. You don't even tell me if it's all too much. You just do, like, like I don't even exist in your world anymore." Naveen did not notice that he was holding Tiana's hand until he felt a tight squeeze from her end.

"Tiana, do you have anything to say?" The therapist asked.

"Im sorry," Tiana breathed out. She felt her shoulders sag forward.

"I don't want an apology, mon amour." Naveen got up from the couch and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to know how sorry you are or how you wish that there was an easier, more painless way to do this because there's not. And I don't want to have to think of having to lose you so I refuse to think of the future. Instead I want to think of now, and how we can fix it." He ended up near one of the bookshelves and leaned against it.

"What do you want me to say, Naveen?" Tiana groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Tell me the truth. For once, just tell me the truth." He shrugged.

"What truth? I told you every-"

"No you didn't. You just told me that you couldn't live my lifestyle anymore and that you were stressed." Naveen walked over to the back of the couch.

"That is the truth. Naveen, I told you the tr-"

"You told me facts. Tiana, everyone gets stressed out, everyone becomes overwhelmed, especially in an environment that they never grew up in." He sat on the back on the couch looking at her.

"What do you want me to say?" She pleaded going to grab his hand but he quickly stood up.

"Tell me that you love me or that you dont love me. Tell me that you feel abandoned or that you feel smothered. Just give me something go on." Naveen sat back down next to her, grabbing her hand.

Tiana looked at their hands and shook her head.

"The truth?" She whispered. "Okay," She took her hand away from him. "The truth," She breathed out as she stood up. "Did you know I was pregnant?" She asked as she leaned on the back on the couch. Naveen shook his head 'no'.

"Well, I was. Turned out to be a false pregnancy, but still." She looked down at the cushions. "You were in England for something and I began to plan a party to announce the pregnancy. But I found out the day before that it was false so I quickly turned it into a 'welcome home' party. You should've seen the caterers face." She gave a pained smile. "I just, I just wanted to feel for once that I was doing something right. That I was living up to the Durand name but, I didn't. So, yeah. Truth." She shrugged.

"Tiana Im so-"

"Please dont say youre sorry. I've heard enough of it before the party started." She touched his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Naveen, do you have any truths you want to say?"

"Um-"

"Don't say it just because he asked." Tiana interrupted. "You don't have to say anything because you're right. I've only been giving you facts not truth," She grabbed her purse from around the couch. "And I'm so sorry." She kissed his forehead then left. If she stayed any longer she would say what she really wanted to and she really had not energy to fight today.

"It's alright," Naveen said as she left.

There was a silence between the two men when Tiana left.

"Well, is there anything that you would like to talk about?" The therapist asked after a few moments.

"How to save this marriage." Naveen answered honestly.

 **/**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY LOVLIES AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE WONDERFUL. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers.**

 **/**

Tiana heard a knock at her door. It was the morning after the very telling therapy session and she still felt shaken up. She left there and went straight to Charlotte's house then came home about twelve o'clock in the morning. It was nine now. When she came home Naveen was not waiting for her.

The knock came again. After rubbing her eyes with the heel of hand, Tiana swung her legs over her bed and went to the door.

"Oh, you're here." Naveen took a step back in surprise when she answered the door.

"Uh, yeah." Tiana rubbed her eyes so violently that she saw swirly colors and stars. "I was at Charlottes. Got home at twelve." She explained.

"Uh huh," Naveen nodded. "Can I uh, can I come in?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh uh yes, of course." Tiana stood to the side and welcomed him in. "Sorry about the mess." She moved out of her and Naveen's room about a month ago and put her things where she knew she could find them. She called it chaotic clean while Naveen just called it chaotic. Tiana sat down on the part of the bed that had no covers.

Naveen moved a shirt from off of the bed and threw it onto the floor, where the rest of the mess lay. He sat down across from her and examined the room. He knew Tiana liked things messy, she claimed that she could find things better that way. He could not see she her vision, he liked things clean and right in front of him.

"So," Tiana clapped her hands silently together and leaned forward. "Whats up?"

Naveen wanted to tell her to drop her act but she was not acting. Even though she was tired, she was a morning person. A very happy, morning person.

"I uh," He looked at his hands. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"Oh," Tiana leaned away from him and bowed her head.

"I know that it must of have been hard for you, to say what you did and Tiana Im-"

"Don't say it. I heard it too much already and I don't want to hear it from you too." Tiana stopped him. "I know that you're sorry. I know that you wish you were somehow there for me but if I wanted you there I would have called you. If I wanted you to worry I would have told you." She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze."I forgive you." She touched his hand.

"Dammit, Tiana." Naveen took away his hand and stood up.

"Na-"

"No, stop. I dont your philosophy, I don't want your forgiveness. I just want to talk. Please, Tiana. Can we just talk?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"About what?"

"Anything, I don't care."

"Um, okay." She nodded and moved further up on her bed then waited for him to sit back down on the bed.

Naveen took a deep breath and sat down in his spot again.

"Where do you want to start?" She asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"The photos. Tiana, you have to know that, that wasn't what it looked like." He started off.

"Then what was it?" She looked at her hands. She had not forgotten about those photos.

"It was a gag gift." He scooted more onto the bed so that he was close enough to take her hands in his. "The boys couldn't believe that me, of all people, would take a fidelity oath. So they sent her over, as a joke. We didn't do anything, mon cherie, I swear. She pushed her way in then the boys came and got her then took me to my bachelor party." He explained further.

Tiana was silent for a moment. Taking in all the information. Then she began to smile which turned into a soft laugh.

"I believe you," She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She got off the bed and went to one of her drawers. "So, a gag gift huh?" She chuckled as she ruffled through her middle drawer.

"Yeah," Naveen leaned back on the headboard and put his hands behind his head.

"Here," Tiana took out a photo and handed it to him. "Bachelorette party." She explained.

Naveen took in the picture of Tiana between two very muscular barely dressed men.

"I wasn't going to say anything about your photo because I knew it was before we were married. One of your friends accidentally sent me a picture of your party." She laughed to herself as she sat on the edge of the bed, her leg tucked under her. "But, you began to accuse and I got angry, so uh, yeah." She chuckled.

Naveen shook his head in disbelief.

"Im keeping this," He said as he put it in his pocket.

"I have copies," Tiana smirked. "So um, I guess my turn?"

"Well, you usually don't announce your turn in a conversation." Naveen chuckled. Tiana rolled her eyes as she thought about what to talk about.

"Okay," Tiana straightened her back. "About the baquents,"

"You hate those," He recalled.

"Yes, i do. But you should know why."

"You told me that you didn't fit in,"

"Yes, I did. But Naveen you know me. I don't care to fit in, I actually liked planning the baquents. I always got to cater and my students were given real world experience." Tiana said happily.

"So why stop?"

"Uh," Tiana rubbed her neck where the scar was. "The people weren't as appreciative. There was always something wrong with the food or the cutlery. And no one ever knew the cause that they were supporting. They were only there for social status and to show off." She said with disgust.

"Yeah, they are arrogant." Naveen agreed with a smirk.

"Especially that one couple, the uh uh," Tiana snapped her fingers as she tried to remember.

"I know who you're talking about. The ub, the woman always were some type of pink and the man-"

"The man looked like father time," Tiana finished.

"Oh who were they?" Naveen asked looking out the window.

"Leopold!" She suddenly said.

"No, no they were the young couple." Naveen shook his head and kept thinking.

"It will probably come to us later," Tiana shook head with a laugh. She stretched her hands over her head and her back gave a satisfying pop.

Naveens eyes glanced down to her exposed stomach and saw a long scar go from her navel to her side. He took his hands from behind his head and placed them on his lap.

"Where did those scars come from?"

Tiana immediately dropped her hands and covered her stomach with her arms. She gave an uneasy smile.

"Its um-"

"Don't say that it's nothing. There's one on your neck. And another on your right calf."

Tiana took a breath and bit her bottom lip.

"Um, they are uh-" Tiana stopped as she tried to think about how to explain them.

Naveens phone began to ring before Tiana could go on. Naveen let it ring as he waited for Tiana to go on.

"You should answer that," Tiana said after the second ring.

Naveen sighed. He took out his phone and got off the bed.

"Hello?"

Tiana watched as he walked away from the bed and to the window. Absently, Tiana traced her stomach scar as she waited for him to end his call.

"Sooo, we're in trouble." Naveen hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Trouble?" Tiana tilted her head.

"That was my mother," Naveen began to explain.

"We didn't miss her birthday did we?" Tiana asked.

"And its Monday, so we're not missing Saturday brunch. At least I dont think," Naveen trailed off. The two sat in silence as they proddes over what they did or did not do.

"Well, I'll go get dressed then." Tiana slid off the bed, feeling nervous.

"Uh yeah, I'll go find my shoes." Naveen nodded as he walked out of the room. Feeling just as confused about his mother's call.

When the door closed, Tiana let out a breath she had been holding and leaned against her dresser. Secretly she was glad that his mother called, she was not ready to tell him yet.

 **/**

 **HELLO MY READERS. ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers.**

 **/**

The couple sat close to each other on the loveseat. Close enough to touch but they did not.

"So," Ms. Durand placed the cup of tea on the coffee table. "You two are getting a divorce."

"I uh-"

"Don't worry, darling. Naveen already told me."

Tiana bowed her head, not in shame but because Ms. Durand's gaze was so accusing that it made her feel beyond guilty.

"Im sorry," Naveen placed his hand on top of hers. Tiana's lip twitched at his efforts of comfort.

"Its okay," Tiana patted his hand. "I told my cousin and best friend." She shrugged.

"What about your parents?" Ms. Durand asked as she reached over the side od her chair.

"I uh-" Tiana bit the inside of her cheek. "No, I haven't told them yet." She confessed.

"Well, I would tell them soon darling." Ms. Durand placed a stack of magazines on the table with a grunt. "Before they read this."

Tiana was the first to grab the top magazine.

 _A Rip In Royalty,_ Tiana read silently to herself.

Naveen took them magazine from her and read over the cover then went to find the article. Tiana moved the other magazines off of each other to read the rest of the cleverly made titles. She then went to her phone.

"No one reads magazines anyway," Naveen threw the magazine back where it was before then leaned back and put his arm across the back of the couch.

"Yeah, but that do read social media, and we're all over it." Tiana handed him the phone and leaned back and put her head on Naveen's arm.

" _Royal Rip, Fairy Tail Fail, Its Probably The Mom,"_ Naveen read some of the titles out loud. He tapped on the one where it read _It's Probably The Mother._

"I saw that one," Ms. Durand restacked the magazines. "Pretty good photo of me, if I do say so myself."

"H-how?" Tiana finally got out as she got her phone back from Naveen.

"Welcome to the conversation," Ms. Durand beamed. Tiana wrinkled her eyebrows. "And its the media sweety. One sniff of smoke and they make a fire."

"But, but who? I, I know that-" She was interrupted by her phone suddenly ringing. See checked the phone ID and sighed. "Excuse me." She got up and answered her phone to a shrill whine.

"Well, I guess the parents found out." Ms. Durand quipped, taking her tea off of the table.

"Mom," Naveen warned as he went to take a look at another magazine.

"I'm sorry, darling." She apologized and set her cup to her side. "But she had to have known that at some point this would've came to light. Nothing stays in this family. The gruels of being a royal."

Naveen sighed as he turned his attention to Tiana who was trying to calm down her mother.

"Yes, mom." Tiana took a deep breath and turned to the window, her forehead hitting it.

"Don't just say 'yes, mom' to all of my questions. Tell me what happened." Her mother demanded.

Tiana swallowed nervously. She did not want to say her fears right then and there, in front of Naveens mother.

"Tiana, you tell me right now or I will be on the next plane and at your door before dinner."

"Mom, no!" Tiana shouted. Realizing how loud she was she gave an apologetic smile to Naveen and Ms. Durand then turned her back on them.

"Tell me now."

Tiana took the phone from her ear and gave a frustrated sigh then put it back to her ear.

"It's just. I, I mean we- mom its really hard to explain." Tiana groaned.

"Well give me the simple version." She said.

"I uh, Im afraid," Tiana whispered, unable to lie as she had to Naveen.

"Afraid?" Her mother repeated.

"Is that Tiana? Did she just say that she was afraid?" Her father shouted from across the room.

"Honey, sh, Im trying to listen. Tiana what do you mean you're afraid. Has he been-"

"Mom, no. Never, no." Tiana looked back at Naveen, who gave her a worried look. She smiled at him and waved her hand then turned back around. "Its just, its not private and people, people are invasive here." She finally explained.

"Im sorry hon. But are you sure, Naveen has never tried."

"Tell her I'm getting a plane ticket right now. Eudora where is my credit card?" Tiana's father shouted from somewhere.

"Mom, i swear. You know him. He would never. I'll explain it to you tomorrow. I'll call you at 3."

"Ok honey. I love you."

"Eudora where are my glasses?" Tiana's father asked.

"I love you too, mom. Please talk dad down."

"Ill talk to you tomorrow. James, you don't need your keys!" Eudora shouted before she hung up the phone.

Tiana massaged her forehead for a bit before she went back to the couch. She sat back down next to Naveen who grabbed her hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She gave an uneasy smile and patted his hand.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Ms. Durand said after a moment of silence. "You don't want anyone knowing that you're getting a divorce, yes?" Ms. Durand asked.

"Right," Tiana nodded as she sat up straight.

"Wait a minute." Naveen interrupted. "What would be so bad about letting everyone know? It's the truth."

"Louis," Tiana said. "If he knows, all that you have worked for will be washed away."

"Right," Naveen laced his fingers in hers and nodded for his mother to go on.

"Ok, so Louis can't know that you're getting a divorce. Which means no one can know."

"Well what about my cousin and best friend."

"Yeah, my lawyer and I'm pretty sure my secretary knows."

"Then say nothing else. If they bring it up, lie. Lie like you've never lied before." Ms. Durand said.

"And how do we convince everyone else?" Tiana asked, unconsciously rubbing her thumb over Naveen's hand.

"You throw a ball." She said simply.

"A ball?" Tiana repeated.

"Yes, you show them that you two still love each other by being together."

"And when would this ball be?" Naveen chimed in.

"It would have to be Thursday," Ms. Durand answered, not missing a beat.

"And who has time to plan this?" Tiana dredded the answer but waited.

"You would dear,"

Tiana put her forehead on Naveen's shoulder.

"Can we get a party planner?" Naveen squeezed Tiana's hand comfortingly.

"Not this late. Oh don't look like that Tiana, I'll help you " Ms. Durand smiled.

"Tiana, you don't have to." Naveen said lowly. Tiana sighed and shook her head.

"No," She lifted her head. "You worked too hard for this. What's one more ball?" She looked down at their hands.

"Darling, do you really want to do this? Honestly, we dont have to. You can walk away." Ms. Durand promised.

"Im okay." She gave a small smile. "Where do we start?"

 **/**

 **AHAAHHA ALMOST AN HOUR EARLY. AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers.**

 **/**

Tiana moved her hair from her forehead as she looked over the notes her mother-in-law gave her. She already confirmed the guest list, as advised, now she just needed a venue, music, and catering.

"Tiana, are you ready to go?" Naveen stopped at the side of her chair and put his hand on top of it.

"Im sorry, Naveen," Tiana looked under a pile for a folder. "I cant go today. I have way too much to do."

"Do you want my help?" Naveen looked over the mess of paper.

"Actually, yeah," Taking a stack of neat papers, Tiana handed it to him. "Venues, alphabetical and ordered from smallest to largest capacity."

Naveen placed the papers on the table and grabbed a chair from the head of table. He placed it next to Tiana's then got to work.

"How many people are coming?"

"One-fifty," Tiana said automatically, she committed that number to memory now.

"Ookay," He dug into the back and took out the venue choices that held the maximum amount of guest.

"How do you feel about chicken?" Tiana asked, reading over one of the catering companies.

"Too heavy, mon cherie. Its spring time."

"Pasta it is," Tiana dropped the papers that held chicken and picked up the catering company that their speciality consisted of pasta.

"Inside or outside?" Naveen studied a venue that was a garden with gazebos set up across the lawn. However, he was concerned about the rain that was meant to come on Thursday. The other option would be a ballroom, but it was already done, one too many times.

"Outside, if they have gazebos," Tiana answered.

"Great, found the venue," He put down the ballroom option and handed her the paper. Tiana took it and handed him the catering papers.

"Could you remind me-wait no I'll do it right now," Tiana circled something on the paper then got up to get her phone from the charger on the wall.

"Will you be making your benigns for this?" Naveen underlined what he thought should be on the menu then placed it in the folder with the venue.

"I could, but its really short notice." Tiana dialed a number then waited.

"I could help." Naveen offered as he grabbed the music folder.

"No, last time you did, you almost ate all of-hello?"

"Did not," Naveen pouted, looking at her. Tiana mouthed 'Yes, you did.'

"I would like to make an appointment for a dress and tux fitting."

"Tiana, I don't need a new tux. I have plenty of them." Naveen interjected. "Band or orchestra?"

"Your mother's orders and orchestra," She turned her back to him and put a finger in her open ear. "Yes, tomorrow at ten is perfect,"

"I cant at ten, I have that thing."

"No, you're mother moved it to two. Hello? Yes, I'm still here."

"She is a very thorough woman." Naveen mumbled to himself as he circled an orchestra group.

 **8 Hours Later**

"Okay." Tiana blinked hard as she tried to read the now blurring words. "I think it's time to go to bed." She got up and waited for the world to stop spinning.

"Naveen." She pushed his shoulder. Trying to rouse him from the pile of papers that were glued to him face.

"Hm?" Naveen turned his head toward her but did not open his eyes.

"Naveen." She tried again, pushing his shoulder harder.

"Hmmm?" He huffed as he began to wake up.

"I think you should go to bed," She said as she took a piece of paper off of his cheek.

"Hm?" He touched his face where she pulled off the paper.

"Bed, hon."

"Okay," He yawned and stretched out his back. "Night." He waved lazily to her and stumbled off to the stairs.

"Good night," She laughed as she watched him leave. Failing to stifle a yawn, Tiana gathered the papers into a folder then cracked her neck.

Getting to her room, Tiana changed into her pajamas, plugged in her phone then went to bed.

 _Tiana sighed as she flipped through another folder. She was beyond frustrated, more than she let on. She looked over at Naveen who looked liked he was barely hanging on himself._

" _Coffee?" Tiana asked as she got up._

" _Just don't poison it," Naveen muttered as he looked over a paper for his next meeting._

 _Tiana wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion at his comment, but she let it slide. They were both up past midnight and angry, at each other, at their predicament and the extremely last minute ball. Yes, she would let the comment slide._

 _Going to the cupboard she went to find coffee mugs. She opened most of the cabinets and found all of them empty._

" _Do you know where the mugs are?" Tiana called out._

" _How should I know? I haven't been home for months." Naveen quipped._

' _Not true.' Tiana thought. 'He has been home for more than months now.'_

 _Ignoring the coffee mugs, Tiana went to make the coffee. She tried to find the pot in its usual spot but could not._

" _Ah ha!" Tiana opened the top cupboard and found the lone pot in the middle of it. She grabbed it, filled it with water then poured the water into the machine. However, when she turned on the machine,she smelled smoke._

" _Smoke?" Tiana mouthed. She did not remember Naveen taking up smoking nor herself._

" _Hello, Tiana."_

 _Tiana felt a shiver creep down her hard she turned around with her eyes down casted. She suddenly felt too exposed. She had on a robe that was not tied, revealing her mid thigh nightgown._

" _What are you doing here?" She wrapped her rope tightly around her._

" _To finish what we started." He pressed the knife blade to her throat, but not hard enough to break the skin._

 _Tiana felt him invade her space as he smelled her. She wanted to scream out but all that came was a whimper._

" _You didn't think I could be kept from you."_

 _Tiana reached back for the coffee pot but he grabbed her wrist and slammed it onto the counter._

" _Ah, ah." He pressed the blade harder on her throat, making blood trickle down her throat. "No sudden movements."_

 _Tiana lifted her eyes to the now familiar voice. Her eyes widen as she realized that it was Naveen that held the knife to her throat._

" _I would hate for you to get hurt." He smirked as he moved the blade so that the tip was in her airway._

Tiana gasped as her eyes snapped open. She tried to get her breathing under control as she sat up in her bed. She reached for cup of water that was on her night stand but her hand was shaking so bad that she ended up knocking it over.

"Shit." Tiana slowly got up and set the cup upright on the floor. Grabbing her towel from off the chair she dabbed the spot of spilled water, but she was too shaken up to really focus on it.

Discarding the towel on the floor, Tiana got back into bed and tried to sleep but she kept seeing Naveen's face smirking at her. Getting up with a huff Tiana wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and took her cup with her.

 **/**

 **Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry. Please forgive me. So much went on in one day. As my policy extra chapter and to MushuFireLorde, thanks for this review, love 3**

 **/**

 **Extra chapter**

Naveen stared at ceiling with his fingers interlaced on his stomach. He never realized how lonely the room he shared with Tiana was, until she was gone.

Everything was magnified. The wind howling against the window threatening a storm, the open closet that was caged in darkness. Unable to handle the deafening silence, Naveen got up from bed. He put pants on over his boxers and went downstairs to the living room. Hoping that some mindless TV would put him to sleep.

Coming down the stairs, Naveen heard the TV. As he came in he saw Tiana spread out on the couch, asleep. Naveen came around the couch and touch her shoulder.

Tiana started awake, unaware that she had fallen asleep. She squinted her eyes as she searched for who woke her.

"Hey." Naveen waved. He went around to where her feet were.

"Hey, uh, sorry." She sat up, ready to move her feet.

"No, no. Its ok." He placed a hand on her ankle. He lifted them up and sat under them.

"Uh, yeah. How long have I been out?" Tiana relaxed as he laid his arm on her legs.

"I don't know, I just got down here." He grabbed the remote. "Do you mind?" He held it up to her.

"No, go ahead." She shook her head and started to sink back down onto the couch.

Naveen changed the channel and leaned back on the couch, beginning to fall asleep.

/

Tiana woke up slowly. She felt refreshed, she felt awake, and in a tight space. Feeling an arm around her waist, Tiana looked up and saw Naveen sleeping soundly. Smiling to herself, Tiana put her head back on his chest.

"Tiana?" Naveen said, but his eyes were still closed.

"Hm?"

"Just making sure." He adjusted himself under her then fell back asleep.

It was a few minutes before the two were disturbed by an aggressive knock.

"Mmm," Tiana groaned as she went to get up.

"They can come back later." Naveen held onto her tighter.

"Tiana? Tiana, it's me Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" Tiana quickly got up and went to the door, taking the blanket with her. She opened the door to a frantic looking Charlotte.

"Hey, whats-"

"Are you okay?" Charlotte burst in and went to the dining room..

"Uh, yeah. Fine. Why?" Tiana closed the door then wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"Because I got a call from you last night-"

"Hey Charlotte." Naveen came into the dining room scratching the back of his head. He went over to Tiana and kissed her temple. "Coffee?"

"Sounds great." She smiled as she leaned into his kiss.

"Coffee, Charlotte?" He walked past her to the kitchen.

"Um, sure." She nodded then turned to Tiana with a surprised look. "What in the-"

"Charlotte, you should sit." Tiana offered her the empty chair then moved some papers off the chair across from her and sat down. "Charlotte, I didn't call you."

"Yes, you did. I have it right," Charlotte unlocked her phone and went to recent calls. When she looked for Tiana's contact she did not see her. "I, I swear. You called me. I have the message." She went to scroll through her voicemail but found nothing.

"Here you go." Naveen placed a cup in front of Charlotte and handed Tiana hers, since there was no clear spot in front of her.

"Thank you," Charlotte said as she grasped the warm mug.

"Thanks." Tiana smelled the

aroma before taking a sip. Naveen left and went to go get his cup. Tiana watched him leave, a little flutter in her stomach.

"Ok, what's up with you two. The last thing I know, you were at my apartment, telling him not to wait up." Charlotte placed her cup on the table, ready to grill her best friend.

"I, don't know what you mean." Tiana looked down at the cup in her lap, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh please, you look as happy as you did on your wedding day." Charlotte laughed.

"I don't know Charlotte, he's just so attentive and patient."

"Mhm." Charlotte took a sip her coffee.

"What?"

"You seem to be falling in love with him again." Charlotte observed.

"What? No. Well, to be honest i never fell out of love with him." Tiana smirked.

"I see," Charlotte said with a nod.

"What are we talking about?" Naveen asked as he came over with his cup, standing next to Tiana.

"Nothing important," Charlotte chirped. "Just everyday things."

"Ookay," Naveen took a sip of his coffee.

Charlotte observed the two with a hidden smile.

"Well, won't you look at the time. I should be going now. Tiana, see you later for lunch?" Charlotte grabbed her phone from the table.

"Uh, yeah sure." Tiana shrugged as she got up, walking her friend to the door. "Wait, what time is it?" She took Charlotte's phone and looked at the time.

"Damn, we're late. Okay, see you at lunch, usual spot." She kissed Charlotte's cheek and her back her phone.

"Yes, sure ok." Charlotte nodded as she was pushed out of the house.

"Tiana what is it?" Naveen asked.

"Fitting, and your mother is supposed to be there to go over the last minute details.' Tiana gathered together the folders to which they chose what they wanted for the ball.

"The ball is in a day, they're all last minute details." Naveen took a sip of coffee.

"Ok, as much as I love your usual banter, i need you to put a little pep in your step as we get ready." She took his coffee mug and placed it on the table.

"But you just took my pep," Naveen said as he was pushed to the steps.

 **/==**

 **Hi hi hi, again so sorry.** **Hope you enjoyed the chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

 **/**

Tiana ran through the doors dragging Naveen behind her.

"Hi, I'm here to see Ms. Durand." Tiana huffed as she pulled Naveen closer to her.

"Yes, over there." The attendant pointed to the back.

Tiana nodded her thanks then ran to the back. Naveen groaned as he was pulled to the back with Tiana.

"Hey Ms. Durand. Sorry we're late." Tiana pulled her satchel over her head and placed in on the couch.

"Oh no worries dear," Ms. Durand kissed her cheek then helped her out of her jacket. "It's just a last minute fitting." She gave the jacket to the lady attendant then went to Naveen.

"Glasses, caffeine?" She questioned as she hugged her son then raised a wrinkle eyebrow to Tiana.

"I agreed to anything to get him here faster." Tiana shrugged as she looked at one dress on a rack in front of her.

"Okay well, now that we're inside. I'll take these." Ms. Durand slid the glasses off of his face and took his cup of cappuccino.

"Mmm," Naveen groaned as his mom took his glasses off of his face.

"See, what a pretty boy. Okay you two. Go and start." She shooed them away.

Tiana followed the woman and Naveen followed a man. Ms. Durand sighed and sat on the couch. She took Tiana's bag and placed it on her lap then went through it.

"So, what is the ball for?" The female attendant asked as she helped Tiana into a green studded dress.

"Uh, vow renewal." Tiana lied quickly as she turned so she could let her tie up the dress.

"Aw, thats sweet." She smiled.

"Hello?" There was a knock at the the door then Ms. Durand came in. "Oh look at this." She gushed. "You are beautiful darling." Ms. Durand touched the beaded waist and turned her around. "Could you go find the bracelet that I picked out, please?"

"Of course," The woman nodded then left the room.

"Aw, Tiana this is really beautiful." Ms. Durand gushed before getting out the folder."Alright, let's go over these."

"Right okay, sorry if some of it is illegible we finished it late last night." Tiana looked at some of the papers.

"It's alright as long as you got you most of it done." Ms. Durand pulled out the music papers.

"Orchestra?" Ms. Durand asked as she looked over the price.

"Yeah, we thought it would be nice since it will be outside." Tiana explained.

"Yeah, but you can't really hear them when you're outside especially if you're not close enough. Im sorry dear, I don't mean to go against your decision but I believe that a band would be best. I also have a good deal on a jazz band." Ms. Durand explained quickly.

"Okay, yeah. I just thought orchestra because it was springtime and elegant." Tiana looked at the dress then thought it over.

"True, it is a ball. But it also is meant to be fun."

"Im rethinking this dress then." Tiana put her hands on her hips and studied the floor length gown.

"Riight," Ms. Durand took a pen from her ear and wrote something on the band page. "How about a knee length dress?" Ms. Durand pulled out a gold knee length dress that had a bow in the middle of it.

"That looks good." Tiana started to undress herself.

"So you two are still going through with the divorce?" She asked as she looked at the menu, which she checked off on.

"Uh, yeah. I believe so." Tiana took the dress from her and began to put it on.

"Are you sure? You two seemed cozier when you came in, I also believe that was why you were late." Ms. Durand gave her a questioning look. Tiana blushed which gave her all the answer that she needed.

"Well, it's probably just the stress and coming together seems easier than fighting about it." Tiana turned her back to Ms. Durand who helped her zip up the dress.

"Mhm," Ms. Durand went back to the folder and flipped over a paper.

"Um sorry ladies but the gentlemen want to see the dress so they know what tie." The female attendant came in with the bracelet.

"Oh wow, Ms. Durand this is beautiful," Tiana gently took the bracelet and examined it.

"Yes, I think so. It's been in the family for years. One of the most precious things i got to keep in the divorce." Ms. Durand said fondly as she closed the folder.

"Besides Richie." Tiana laughed as she let Ms. Durand put the bracelet on her.

"Yes, besides Richie." She laughed. She stepped back and looked over Tiana's look. "Well everything but the shoes my dear." Ms. Durand gestured a take off sign with her hand.

"Do I have to?" Tiana asked as she looked at her shoes as well.

"Yes. It throws off the entire look," Ms. Durand said. Tiana looked at the attendant who gave a 'sorry but it does' nod. Sighing Tiana slipped off her shoes and socks.

"Okay, are you ready?" the attendant asked as she opened the door further so the two could get out.

"Yes ma'am." Tiana went out first then followed by Ms. Durand then the attendant.

"So, what is the occasion for?" The male attendant asked as he and Naveen waited for the ladies.

'"Getting remarried," Naveen answered.

"Great, great." The man nodded. The two waited in awkward silence.

Tiana came out to see Naveen standing in a room of mirrors next to a man.

"Hello." She smiled as she took in his suite. It was a navy blue suite with no tie, so the first few buttons were unbuttoned.

"Hello." Naveen nodded as he took in her gold dress with a bow as the belt. They both did not have on any shoes.

"I see you have on no shoes Mrs. Durand." Naveen pointed to her bare feet.

"You too, Mr. Durand." She laughed.

"Ok, it's established you both don't have on shoes stand next to each other." Ms. Durand pushed Tiana next to Naveen who caught her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Okay, bow tie?" Ms. Durand started to talk to the attendees to which the two ignored them.

"So, how's it going?" Naveen asked.

"Pretty well, it's not a major stress but your mom did change the orchestra to a jazz band." She looked at him.

"Oh nice, what about the food?"

"We got a check." She said proudly.

"Great. So, what else do we need to pass?"

"Venue, guest list and this." She gestured to their outfits.

"Wonderful only twenty-five more hours." He kissed her forehead which was meant with a collective 'aw'. The two looked to their left and saw three women staring at them with a goofy smile on their face. The two leaned back and started to laugh.

"So, what are your plans after this?" Naveen asked as the two were still being scrutinized.

"Well, we have the therapy session at three and I'm going to meet Ray at five. But right after, nothing." Tiana shrugged.

"Lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good."

"Great, see you at twelve." He kissed her forehead again then was taken away.

"Okay, so we're going to go with a gold tie." The male attendant began to explain.

Ms. Durand laughed with the female attendant then gestured for Tiana to come down.

"Do you still believe that it's just stress bringing him together?" Ms. Durand asked to which Tiana blushed.

 **/**

 **DONE WITH AN HOUR TO SPARE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

 **/**

"You look stressed," Naveen mentioned as he put his glass of water down on the porcelain table.

"You mean diligent?" Tiana smirked not away from the back of her placemat that held a seating chart. She took a red crayon and crossed out a name then rewrote it in another place in blue.

"No," Naveen leaned forward and put his hand on hers, making her stop midname. Tiana looked up at him with a blank expression. "Stressed, mon cherie."

Tiana took a deep relaxing breath. But she could not help in asking.

"Alright, last thing. How does this look?" Tiana turned the place mat so that he could see it.

Sighing Naveen let go of her hand and sat back. He looked over the place mat lazily.

"Why is George next to Amanda?" He asked. Remembering the horrifying story that was told to him by his father. Turns out at some point the two were married and had a nasty divorce. Both went mad in their own way. George raided the liquor store, Amanda filled her face with botox. Of course, when in public the two were civil. Scary, civil. But everyone knew the act. Which horrified Naveen. The two looked very "right" in public, but he always thought that they would crack at any moment. This was his fear when it came to him and Tiana. They would act civil with each other, but nothing would be right.

"Shit," Tiana realized her mistake and quickly remedied it. She put Amanda next to the bar and George near the fountain. "Now?" She asked.

"Okay," Naveen said with a shrug. He took a sip from his water.

A waitress came up, at first awe-struck by the two. The two took it with ease, since they have been become accustomed to it. After a few pictures and several questions, the young lady took their order.

"Never will get used to that." Tiana laughed lowly as she flipped her placemat over.

"You handle it well," Naveen commented.

"Thanks, so do you." She nodded her head toward him.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm going for the olympics."

"Im sure you would win. Well at least second place." She flipped over her placemat again and started to color on it.

"Who would get first?" Naveen took a crayon and started to color on his placemat.

"Ralphie," Tiana said without hesitation as. She reached for a yellow crayon.

"My brother?" Naveen feigned disgust.

"Yes, he is very sweet and has the energy of a rabbit. He could handle any situation with his little smile." She giggled when she saw Naveen's confused look.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together.

"Oh don't worry, love. He's much too young from me." She put her hand on his and laced her fingers with his. "I like older men." She smirked.

"Okay, good. Good." Naveen leaned back and unlaced their fingers.

Tians laughed and finished coloring in all the blank spots.

 **/**

"So, how are you two?" The therapist asked. He observed their sudden change in distance and posture towards each other. They sat close, very close. They were holding hands and they were facing each other, instead of their usual cold distant.

"Pretty good." Naveen put his arm on the couch, not letting go of Tiana's hand.

"Really? Why the sudden change?" He directed the question towards Tiana.

"I don't know. It just felt right to work together and not fight."

"Wonderful. So, I assume that you shared everything with each other?"

"What is there to share?" Naveen tilted his head to the side.

"Well, there could be a lot of things. Fears, hopes, dreams. Just to make sure that you two are on the same page going forward." He explained. Tiana averted her eyes from him and tried to keep back her sudden tears. Naveen noticed Tiana's sudden change in mood and sat forward.

"I do have some concerns," He voiced.

Tiana swallowed and sat up straighter, ready for whatever he was about to say.

"There is this couple. Well, they were a couple. Amanda and George. They were a perfect couple, so to speak. Went to everything together, looked like they were in love. Then all of a sudden, they got a divorce. Or at least tried to." Naveen shrugged, patting Tiana's hand.

"Tried to?" The therapist asked as he wrote something down.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty," Tiana chimed in. "They fought over everything. They had separate lawyers, they stayed in the same house but in separate wings. It was expensive, emotionally and financially."

I see," The therapist nodded. "And Naveen, why bring this up?"

"Its my concern" Naveen confessed. He timidly looked at Tiana then quickly looked down at their intertwined hands. "When the day comes to sign the papers." He played with her fingers. "I fear thats when the act will begin and-" He went silent. He did not know how to go on. Tiana placed her hand over his and gave a small smile. He returned it with a kiss to her knuckles.

"How long have you had this fear, Naveen?" The therapist asked, pulling them out of their moment.

"Since we got married."

"So this Amanda and George, they were going through this before you two were married?"

"Yes, but everyone knew about them." Tiana chimed in. She remembered when she first met them, they were both distant even though they were standing right next to each other.

"It was hard for them to keep it a secret, being that they were always in the public eye." Naveen explained.

"So is that why you are throwing this ball?"

"Yes," Tiana spoke up. "We just want to deter the attention, only for a little while so the duke can sign off on Naveen's project."

"A project? Is that why you two are staying together?"

The two looked at each other for an answer. They had not thought of a reason as to why they were still together or why they were at the therapist office. They could have done what Amanda and George did and live in separate wings. Or Tiana could have gotten the apartment already. So why were they staying together?

 **/**

 **Another chapter, yes! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

 **/**

Tiana and Naveen walked through the front door, still thinking about the therapist question. Tiana stopped at the door but Naveen did not notice because he took out his phone that began to vibrate.

"Um," Tiana started, getting Naveen's attention.

Naveen looked up from his phone, without answering it.

"I have to go, meet Ray." Tiana included the last part reluctantly, her hand still on the door knob.

"Okay," Naveen nodded as he dropped his phone to his side.

"Okay, see you later." Tiana said confused, then she turned around ready to close the door.

"Wait, Tiana." Naveen put his phone on the table, ignoring the call.

"Yes?" Tiana turned back around, dropping her hand from the door knob.

"Uh," He was at a loss for words. He did not want her to go but there was not much keeping her here; and he knew how much she hated to miss appointments for silly reasons. "Would you like to have dinner tonight? Just you and me? A night in?" He finally said.

"I would love that," Tiana smiled. Hearing a ring Tiana went into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Ray."

Naveen smiled and did a little dance when the door closed. Hearing his phone vibrate again, Naveen picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" His answered with a tone of happiness.

"Yes, sorry to call you. I know you said to cancel your day but Louis is here and Facilier is talking too much." Evangeline said quickly.

"Im on my way." Naveen ran to the door, grabbed his keys and umbrella.

 **/**

"Tiana, Tiana, Tiana," Ray shoved her shoulder, trying to gain her attention.

"What?" Tiana answered, looking away from the window. She looked at her cousin angrily, who only responded with a look. "What? I said I just wanted to think about it." Tiana recalled.

"Yes, that's all you said." He explained "Then she asked you a question that you never answered." He explained.

"Oh uh, sorry. What was it?" She turned her full attention to the lady who had a folder ready for Tiana.

"How long would you need to think?"

"I don't maybe a day or two." Tiana answered honestly.

"We can hold this place for you for, maybe a two or three days. But if someone outbids you in the time before that, we will have to take it." She explained.

"Is that okay, Tiana?" Ray asked leaning on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you." Tiana got up and shook the ladies hand. Ray followed suit, then the two left.

"Are you sure you want to wait? Ray asked as they stepped into the clouding sky.

"Yes," Tiana nodded as she went to her car. She opened the driver side door and got in. Ray got into the passenger side and settled in.

"Tiana, remember when you asked me to help you find a new place?" Ray asked as they started to drive away from the agency.

"Yes," Tiana looked over her shoulder then got into another lane.

"You looked like you were about to cry and you wanted me to help you get out of that house. And I helped you. We went to several apartments, you sometimes stayed at my place, sometimes at Charlottes. You avoided the place until you felt that you were imposing on us. Then you went to hotels. Now you want to wait?"

Tiana's grip on the wheel tightened. She knew that it was confusing but, she could not explain it. She finally felt safe. After her accidents she did not want to be home. It was haunted to her, every dark corner, every empty room threatened her. But now, it was filled with life. Not the temporary kind of life where it could be gone in a split second but the home felt, lived in.

"I know, I can't explain it. It's just, we are getting close again and-"

"Tiana it wont last," Ray interrupted.

Tiana glanced at him, her grip tightening even more.

"Yes it will. It's different this time." Tiana answered curtly.

"Tiana, this is the honeymoon period. You two are just getting along because a spark was renewed but once he leaves. Tiana you'll be right back where you are now."

Tiana ignored him. She looked at the light ahead and tried to keep her cool. Noticing her temper rise, Ray immediately tried to defuse the situation.

"Tiana, I don't mean to anger you." Ray said quickly.

"I kno-"

"Don't say you know, when really, you want to do is hit me right now." Ray glanced at her then looked back at the road.

"Fine, go on." She sighed and relaxed her right hand on the gear shift.

"It's just reality. Cold, hard, unforgiving-"

"You can stop when you want to." Tiana said, as she took a right.

"Reality." He said finally.

"You know Ray, sometimes it good to look on the bright side of reality." Tiana shrugged as she went to park on the side of the road, behind his car.

"Reality has no bright side." He playfully said.

"Wow. What Evangeline sees in you, I'll never know." Tiana laughed as she unlocked his side of the door.

"Who knows. I don't question it." Ray shrugged as he got out. "See you in a day?" He asked before he closed the door.

"Or two." She shrugged as she reached for her phone.

"Okay," Ray sighed then closed the door.

"Love you," Tiana called out before the door slammed. Ray waved a hand at her as he got to his car.

Tiana smiled and started to back up. She got to the stop sign and looked both ways. After feeling that she was clear, Tiana went to go forward but a car sped by her while honking their horn. Startled, she slammed on her breaks, just inches before the cars side. Feeling her heart pound in her chest Tiana watched the car speed down the street. Taking a deep breath, Tiana started down the street again. Not noticing the car stopping to watch her leave.

 **/**

 **THANK YOU NEW FOLLOWER HI *WAVES* HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER XD**

Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. The site would not load.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**

 **/**

"I promise you, they are just vicious rumors," Naveen smiled as he handed Louis a cup full of black coffee.

"That's why I don't like politics, thank you," Louis took the cup and set it on the desk. "Always messy. No one ever says the truth."

"I know the feeling," Naveen gave an uneasy laugh as he sat in his chair across from Louis.

"So, this ball in two days are supposed to dispel these rumors?" Louis took a sip of coffee.

"Yes, that is the plan." Naveen nodded, taking a last look at the folder that they went through.

"Your mother's idea?"

"You know it," Naveen chuckled, putting away the folder.

"That woman, she knows how to put out wildfires." Louis said as he held the coffee cup fondly.

"Right, you and my mom have been friends for awhile now haven't you?" Naveen leaned back in his chair, placing his arms on the arm rest.

"Almost ten years." Louis nodded. "Which is why when I heard these rumors I became a little worried. She knows that I do not like to be caught in the crossfire of a relationship. Bad for my reputation and their business." He placed the coffee cup back on the saucer and stood up. "Well,"

Naveen immediately stood up as well and offered him his hand.

"Thank you for the clear up, it puts my faith back into this family." Louis put his hand on top of his. "Not like I could ever lose it though," He chuckled, patted Naveen's hand then let go.

Naveen gave a silent nod and a tight smile.

"Sir?" Evangeline came into the intercom. Naveen quickly picked up the receiver.

"What is it?" He asked lowly. Louis grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and gestured to the door. Naveen stuck out his hand to which Louis shook then left.

"He's here," Evangeline looked at the lawyer who was sitting pretty and looking around the hall.

"Okay, send him."

"Aw Evangeline, so good to see you."

Naveen heard Louis greet his secretary as he hung up the phone. Rubbing his forehead he hung up the receiver.

"Hello sir, how are we this morning?"

"We have a lot to get through and little time to do it. Sit down," Naveen directed him to the chair then looked out the window.

"Is everything alright?" Facilier asked innocently, putting his briefcase on the floor near him.

'"No, everything's not alright." He turned around to face him. "Someone leaked about Tiana and I's divorce and the only people that know is my mother, me, my wife, her cousin and my lawyer." He leaned on the desk with his hands, leaning close to him.

"Well that certainly is a lot of people. Maybe you should have a contract signed for confidentiality." Facilier stood up and put his briefcase on the desk. Opening it he began to take out papers, stapled and loose.

"No," Naveen placed his hand on the briefcase, making him stop. "I need you to keep your mouth shut." He said lowly.

"Me? Why," Facilier backed away, looking very hurt. "Why I would never divulge such sensitive information."

"Then why do I have pictures of you and paparazzi exchanging copies of my divorce papers?" Naveen went into the right desk drawer and pulled out a blue folder.

"A spy for your spy?" Facilier laughed to himself as he opened up the folder. Facilier glanced over photos, seemingly uninterested.

"Do you wish to defend yourself or should I just fire you now?" Naveen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well if you would really like to know," Facilier shut the folder with a flap and put it back on the desk. "The paparazzi were asking too many questions from multiple sources, thus receiving the wrong information. So I took it upon myself to give a dummy copy or your divorce papers that held little to no information." He finished with a little shrug of his shoulder.

"Yes, but you confirmed something that is pretty big for my family. I don't need any information about it coming out. Tiana and I are doing better now and to have to take back that we're not getting a divorce is very confusing." Naveen explained taking the folder and putting it into the desk.

"You two are doing better?" Facilier squinted his eyes, although Naveen could not see it. He was too busy making mental notes of the things in his desk.

"We are. This past week has been good for us." Naveen closed the drawer.

"I see," Facilier nodded as he closed his briefcase. "Well good for you," He plastered on a smile and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you," Naveen shook his hand then sat down.

"So i suppose my services are not needed anymore?" He asked.

"No they're not. I'm sure by Friday Tiana and I will be right as rain." Naveen nodded with hope in his eyes.

"Okay," Facilier looked at his watch. "I'm sorry but if this is all, i need to go right now. I have another engagement."

"That is all." Naveen nodded to him.

"Talk to you later than," Facilier waved.

"Hopefully not," Naveen said as he looked at his phone. Realizing that it was Tiana, Naveen smiled brightly and answered it. "Hello?"

Facilier left with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

 **/**

"He can't do that," Facilier said angrily throwing his briefcase on his case. "But he can, but I MADE sure that in due time she would eventually divorce hi-"

The door to his office slammed opened making him jump.

"Friends," He said nervously. Going around his desk he met one large man with two equally scary men behind him.

"Your plan Facilier, is not working." The large man said slowly as he went around the small office to the desk.

"We just need a little more time. They are the cusp of signing those papers, they just need a little persuasion." Facilier followed the big mans movements, completely aware of the two behind him.

"You said that last year, friend," What sounded like a snake speaking said in his ear.

"Yes. I remember that," The other one put his hand on Facilier's shoulder and pushed him down onto the seat.

"So our question is. Where is the payout, Facilier?" The big man folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward.

"It's coming, I swear it is. The problem is-"

"Too many problems, Facilier. We want a solution." The snake sounding one hissed.

"Well I-I do have a solution. But I'll need your help." He stuttered.

"But we've given you all of the help that we can give," The big one answered sarcastically, as he sat back in the chair.

"No, this will be a small favor. I just need her to realize again that she is not safe married to him. I swear you three will definitely get your payout after that." He quickly explained.

"And what services would you require of us?" The one holding his shoulder bent at the waist so that he was eye level with him.

"There's this ball on Thursday, get someone to go there, spook her out a bit, reinforce her trauma of being married to a royal, no harm no foul." Facilier explained quickly.

"Hmmm, well boss? What do you think?" The snake persons 's' from boss lingered long after he finished his sentence.

"I don't know, our parties are parties are becoming restless,"

"Yes yes, but this accumulates interest to which they would owe you more. Also this will trump up my business and i can pay you guys back double with each case." Facilier did not understand the hole that he was digging himself deeper in with each word.

"Hmm. Double?" The big man pondered, although he knew that this skinny man in front of him would never make good on any of his promises. Still, it was nice to have a lawyer for a laky.

"Alright," The big man relented getting up from the chair. "You have convinced me, but Facilier," He walked around the desk and invaded Facilier's personal space. "You have one last chance. Don't blow it." He threatened. The three left Facilier shaken up and in the dark.

 _/_

 **Hey guys. Heres another chapter. Kisses.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**

 **/**

Naveen got into his car and started the engine. He picked up his phone and dialed a pizza place number. As he pulled out of his spot Vapino picked up.

"Pickup or delivery?"

"Pick up," He said as he stopped at the red light.

"What would you like?"

As the light turned green Naveen went to drive forward, unaware of a car that seemed to intentionally ignore their red light.

"Shit," Naveen slammed on his brakes and served the car to his left, and let the car speed by him. Taking a few deep breaths he watched the car until it passed then turned the car to the right and went straight.

"Im going to hear about this tomorrow," He muttered to himself as he went down the street.

"Hello? Sir, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Hello," Naveen responded.

 **/**

"So, is there anything that you would like to share before the session ends?"

So far the couple had been able to answer all of the therapist questions with ease and confidence. They expressed where they wanted the marriage to lead and even said hopes about their future together. They were turning into the almost perfect couple that they used to be.

"I would," Naveen piped up. He took Tiana's hand and looked into her eyes just like they were taught to do.

"I love the fact that we can communicate so openly now," He started which made Tiana feel a pinch in her heart. "We haven't been able to talk much and I feel that it is partly my fault-"

"Naveen its-"

"Ah, let him finish. First lesson in listening, always let the person finish."

Tiana put her lips together and looked down, feinging shame.

"I do feel it's my fault. I haven't been around alot. I haven't been attentive to you. I admit, at first, I wanted to save this marriage because my pride was hurt. Also I didn't want to end up like my parents, luckily we didn't have a kid so they wouldn't caught in the mix," He stopped himself when he realized that what he said did not sound right. Tiana watched him begin to babble.

"I mean, not that I didn't want to have kids. It's just that we're lucky-no not lucky. Not what I meant-"

"Naveen," Tiana interrupted, ignoring the rule. She touched put her hand onto his, making his babbling stop. "I understand."

Naveen gave a breathy smile then lifted her hand to his lips. She blushed at his show of affection.

"Very good sharing, Naveen." The therapist said with a nod of approval. There was a silence in the room for a minute. Tiana took a deep breath and said that she had something to say as well.

"Ok, so when I wanted the divorce. I said that i didn't want to be married because I didn't fit into the royal life. But um, the truth is,"

' _Don't chicken out, don't chicken out.'_ She thought to herself.

"I didn't feel safe being with you," She finally said.

' _Okay, half truths work.'_ She reasoned.

"Safe?" He asked.

"Yes, I uh. I always felt like I was exposed to everyone's ridicule and their threats-"

"Wait, what threats?" Naveen interrupted.

The therapist did not chide him as he did Tiana. He did not want to stop her flow.

"Nothing serious. Just the threat of ruining your family, ransom notes about Ralphie. I was called your mother and the police to make sure that none of it was real." She quickly explained.

"But you never called me." He said, a tinge of hurt in his tonem

"No, I didn't." She said softly.

"And why not?"

"I didn't want to bother you." She began to explain. "I didn't want you to worry over nothing and you were always abroad, so I didn't want to come home only to have to go back out. Really Naveen, it was nothing." She finished.

"Tiana," He sighed, looking at their hands. "We're married. I did worry about you when I was away. Whether you were safe or if you were lonely, and there so many times when I wanted to come home, but I couldn't. I was always kept busy with something or another. I even wanted to call home but never got around to it. I'm sorry I wasn't there Tiana."

Tiana put her hand on his cheek, tears falling onto her cheeks. She smiled through them and kissed him. Naveen broke the kiss and kissed her hand several times.

"Well, in my book that's a good way to end a session." The therapist smiled and closed his book. "As you two know tomorrow will be our last session and that is if you want to take it." He offered.

The two were not really paying attention to him. The two were still in a sort of euphoria. The therapist laughed to himself, he has seen those looks before and always tried to get them out at that time.

"Okay you two. That baby that you were so lucky in not having is about to be conceived right now, so get out. Or I'll get my water bottle." He ruffled through his desk, showing that he was not kidding.

"Okay. Okay. We get it." Tiana smirked as she picked up her purse.

"Good," He nodded as he watched the two get up.

Naveen placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the office. The therapist had a hint of pride in his heart for Tiana. Even if were only a half truth, it was still a truth and he was proud of her.

"I ordered pizza from that place you like." Naveen mentioned as he walked Tiana to her car.

"You do know a way to a woman's heart, don't you?" Tiana laughed as she turned around to be face to face with him.

She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. Naveen smirked and followed her until their lips met again. At first the two were clumsy but then got into a rhythm. When the two finally ran out of breath they broke apart. The two smiled as they leaned their forehead on each others.

"Je T'aime, mon amour." He whispered.

"I love you too," She said aloud. For the first time, in awhile, the two were enjoying each other and just a couple.

"I dont want to leave you." Tiana confessed.

"I dont want you to go." Naveen replied.

"We'll see eachother soon though," Tiana sighed as she played with Naveen's coat.

"Yes, with us living together it seems likely that will see eachother." Naveen chuckled, placing his hand on hers. Tiana playfully hit his chest and looked up.

"Okay, then I will see you later." Tiana kissed his cheek then turned to get into her car.

"Sounds good." He opened her door then closed it. Naveen then went to his car and the two drove off. Without noticing, the same car that almost t-boned Naveen took a picture of the two, started the car and drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow okay. So i NEVER thought that this would happen, but i'm sorry to say that it has. I have lost the gas for this story. Like I literally CANNOT go on with it. I have the plot, at least i thought I did, but it has all slipped through my grasp. I am so sorry, Im going to have to stop writing this for awhile. I don't know if I'm going to start a new one in place of it or start it up again at a later date. But I will be back, I'm not sure when, but I will be. I love you all with all of my heart and thank you for your support. Hopefully, I'll see you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chp. 16**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ok, I'm here. Almost a year later, literally. Omgoodness. So sorry, extra long chapter for today. I promise, so sorry loves. So sorry.**

The woman arrived at a tall glass building that was brightly lit. Parking her car on the side street she got out and crossed the street to a smaller building that did not shine as bright. Getting into the building the woman opened and closed the door to silence. Putting her purse on the desk to the right she continued to walk until she arrived at a closed door. After a quick knock, she entered the not brightly lit office. Despite its small size, the office was spotless. She knew how many cases her boss took over and was surprised that none of it spilled onto his floor or desk.

"What do you have for me, Katlyn?"

She turned her attention to her boss who was reading over a file. He never looked up unless something truly interested him.

"I have the photos that you want,"

He looked up, making Katlyn smirk on the inside. She handed him her phone when he extended his hand. Facilier scrolled through the photos for awhile, his expression saying nothing.

"So, they plan on getting back together," He mumbled to himself as he got to the last photo.

"From the looks of it, it seems they already have,"

"A picture is worth a thousand words," Facilier quoted. "But it means nothing if there is something that can drive them apart," He handed her back her phone.

"Is there something that can drive them apart? From what Ive heard in their therapy sessions everything that could've broken up their marriage has been resolved."

"Not everything," Facilier said cryptically. He looked out his window that showed him the open almost empty street. "Not everything,"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello, Miss. Did you help with something?"

Tiana turned to the sales attendant who had a helpful smile.

"Uh, yes actually," She turned to the shelf that held ukuleles. "Do you have any of these in black?"

"Um, well, I can check if we have some in the back," The sales attendant offered as she scoured the shelf and unable to find what Tiana was looking for.

"That would be great, thank you very much," Tiana nodded happily. She went back to looking at the shelves when the attendant left., The store was close to empty despite it being close to the end of the afternoon.

"A very interesting selection they have here isn't it?" Someone from Tianas left inquired.

Tiana was not aware of there presence until they spoke, making her jump.

"Oh yes," She felt her phone vibrant. "Yes it is," She smiled at her phone at the message that Naveen sent.

"Someone very important must be talking to you, for you to smile like that." The man observed.

"Oh sorry," Tiana pocketed her phone. She got a better look at the man and found him a little odd. He was very tall and had on an unassuming suit. "Uh, yeah, he is pretty important to me," Tiana admitted.

"Here you are ma'am," The sales attendant came back and handed Tiana the box.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, this will be good thank you very much,"

"Of course, my pleasure. Is there something you needed, sir?" She turned her attention to the small man next to Tiana.

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm just browsing." He gestured to the shelf in front of him.

The sales attendant gave a smile and a nod then left the two.

"So, is that for your important someone?"

"His brother actually," Tiana corrected as she took a picture of the ukulele then sent it to Naveen.

"I see, well he is sure to love it,"

"Thank you," She began to walk past him.

"I'm sure Naveen will love it as well."

Tiana stopped her typing and looked at the man.

"I'm glad that your marriage has avoided the rocks but I have a question for you,"

"No comment," Tiana automatically said. Now she knew why this man threw her off, he was press. She went to walk past him again but he was relentless.

"Tell me, Tiana does Naveen know everything about your time spent at home, alone?"

"No comment," She repeated as she walked on, he followed behind.

"He is bound to find out, especially if you don't tell him soon. It could even break your marriage, after you've tried so hard to keep it together,"

"No comment" She said again and walked ahead until she got the cashier. "Please help, I don't know this man," She whispered to the cashier.

"What man, Miss?"

Tiana looked behind her and found that he was gone.

"He was," Tiana looked over the head of the people behind her. "N-never mind," She shook her head.

"Ok," They rung up the instrument. "Would you like a bag?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Yes that is me, thank you," Naveen reached over the counter to grab the pizza box.

"Prince Naveen, don't you have servants to this for you?" The manager handing him the box asked.

"I do, but I'm already out and don't see the fuss,"

"Really? I remember reading somewhere that you made one of your butlers go to Italy for an espresso," The old man said.

"Aha," Naveen shook his head as he put down the pizza. "Yes, I was selfish then," He looked up at the manager. "But, I'm hoping to turn over a new leaf,"

' _Even though that happened a year ago.'_ He thought as he put a tip in the glass jar on top of the counter.

"Have a good day your Highness," The manager waved, Naveen returned the wave as he left the restaurant.

As he got to the car he felt his phone vibrate. Putting the box in the passenger seat he took it out. He smiled as he looked at the message that Tiana sent him and replied. Before he could put his phone away another message showed up on his phone by an unknown number. Wrinkling his eyebrows he opened it.

The message held no text but an image of him and a woman very close to each other in a dark club.

 _Who is this?_

Naveen sent the message then went to the driver side of the car. As he sat down his phone went off. Even after he opened the message several pictures followed after. Each one a bit more compromising than the next. However, several of these pictures were of several years before he met Tiana.

 _Nice try._

He texted back. Tiana knew about his past and did not dwell on it. He held nothing back from her. His phone vibrated again.

 _But do you know about hers?_

The picture sent was of Tiana sitting across from a man, a meal in front of the two of them. Her hand was on her chin and her eyes were completely focused on him. He looked at her with the same attention. He could not tell if the photo was recent.

Taking a calming breath Naveen sent the message and photo to his security team.

 _Find out who this is, and get rid of them._

After that he blocked the number and deleted the photos at the same time. He would not allow this to break up what he and Tiana worked so hard to achieve. Sighing he placed his head on the head rest and closed his eyes. Rain started to pattered onto his car windshield. His phone vibrated in his hand. Looking at it, he saw that it was Tiana. Forgetting about the picture for a moment he answered her text then put his car in gear.

' _We're going to be okay,'_ He assured himself as he pulled out of his parking space.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When Tiana made it home, rain was pouring down and she was soaked. She usually remembered to bring an umbrella or have one in her car, just in case, but today she not at the top of her game. Sneezing once, Tiana started to peel off her soaked jacket and put her purse onto the chair.

"Aaaaaaaaah." She groaned as she felt the cold begin to seep into her body. Looking into her purse she pulled out a ponytail holder than put her hair into a low ponytail then walked to her room, taking her shoes off as she went. She was dragging the bag that held Ralphie's gift behind her. As she got to her room she put the gift onto her bed and picked up the towel that was on it. She went to her bathroom and got ready to take a shower.

"Tiana?" Naveen came into the house, holding the pizza in one hand, his keys in the other and his umbrella in the croak of his arm. "Tiana," He called again. He went to the kitchen and put the pizza onto the counter. Opening the box he looked at the pie and tooled a slice. Hearing a vibrating he went to the dining room table. Hearing it come from the chair he looked into Tianas purse. Taking a bite of pizza he put his hand into her purse and pulled out her phone. It was Ray.

"Tiana," He said but his mouth was full. Hearing the shower he quickly walked to her room with her phone in hand. The vibrating was becoming fainter.

"Tiana," He called, as he went into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She answered, getting ready to turn off the shower.

"Your cousin is calling you," He stuck his hand in the shower.

"What the hell, Nave-then answer it or let it go to voicemail." She suggested as she turned off the shower.

"Alright, hello?" Naveen answered the phone and took a bite of the pizza.

"Naveen, out," Tiana looked out from the curtain to see Naveen who was leaning on the sink, still eating his pizza.

"What?" He shrugged. "He cant see you. Yeah, Ray she'll be right with you, she's in the shower,"

"Oh my gosh Naveen can you just pass me the towel?"

Naveen put Ray on speaker then reached for the towel that was on the rack in front of him and handed Tiana the towel.

"Thank you," She wrapped it around her then stepped out. "Where's my phone?"

"Hello?" Rays voice echoed through the tiny space.

Naveen reached over to the counter and handed it to her then walked out.

"Hey Ray," Tiana took the phone off speaker and walked into her room. Naveen was sitting on her bed eating his pizza and was on his phone.

"Hey Tiana, so about the apartment,"

"Mhm," Tiana looked into her dresser drawers and rummaged for clothes.

"It might not be on the table tomorrow, she said that someone put in a bid."

"Already? Wow," Tiana put her clothes onto the top of the dresser.

"Yes, well it is practicality the perfect place for someone in your situation, Tiana you got to give me something to tell her,"

Tiana sighed and hung her head, pulling the phone away from her ear. She did not know, right now she did not know.

"Tell her, if she could hold out till Saturday Ill have an answer then,"

"Tiana," Ray said warningly.

"I know, I know. Just, Saturday, please."

She heard Ray sigh on the other side, but he relented. She thanked him a lot before she hung up. Putting her phone down she knocked her head on the dresser.

"So, what's Saturday?" Naveen asked from her bed as he finished his pizza. He locked his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I," Tiana stopped. She did not want to tell him but she did anyway. "I put a bid on an apartment." She said as she put her shirt on over her towel.

"And you have till Saturday for your final offer?" He asked, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah," She put her sweats on underneath the towel. She pulled the towel out from under her and went to throw it on the bed but Naveen was behind her. She lowered the towel.

"Anything I can do to change your mind?" He put her hands around her waist and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Mmm," Tiana hummed as she closed her eyes. "I don't know," She admitted. At that moment her stomach began to grumble. "But, I do know that I'm hungry," She chuckled as she moved her head from his.

"So, you're saying that if I feed you, you'll consider staying?" Naveen shook his head and looked her in the eyes.

"We're you not going to feed me?" Tiana laughed, throwing her around him aiming for the bed but it ended up on the floor. Naveen offered her his arm, to which she took.

"Well, I had a slice and I don't think I want to share,"

They made it to the kitchen and Tiana reached for the box but Naveen made it there first. He grabbed it and held it over his head.

"Naveen, gimme," She reached over her head but he leaned further away. Putting her arm down she poked his stomach making him flinch forward. She quickly reached overhead and took the box.

"Cheap trick," He mumbled.

"Yes," Tiana laughed and stood up on her tiptoes in order to reach his lips. Chuckling he met her half way.

"Ready for our date?" He asked as he held her close.

"Yes I am," She smiled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **So..uh hey? It's been awhile. Almost a year but I am back so...yay. Again I am so sorry and yes it is back to every Saturday. It's just posted on a Monday because that is when I finished this chapter. So, love you. See you Saturday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

"No, they cannot get together," Tiana gasped and shot up into a sitting position.

"Yes they can, they just did," Naveen grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"What, no! What are you doing? Put it back on, that cant be it," She grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Tiana, I'm telling you that's it, look," He showed her his phone of the show they finished watching.

"Not uh!" She grabbed his phone and read over the series details.

Naveen smiled and put his hand on her lower back as he watched her.

"No wait, ha!" She leaned back and showed him. "There's going to be another season in a year, so that means that wont get together,"

"Or, it could show their life as a happy couple,"

"But he should have been with Gwen, the other one is only using him," Tiana argued. "This is an outrage, I'm going to tweet about this,"

"Go ahead, hon. Assert yourself," Naveen kissed the top of her head and picked up a bowl that held the last of their popcorn. "What are we watching next?"

"Um, I dont know, its kind of 2 o'clock in the morning," Tiana yawned as she came off her angered induced high. She put down Naveens phone, took up the pizza box then walked it to the kitchen.

"Its still early,"

"You're right," Tiana laughed as she put the box in the trash can.

"Want to go out?"

"Sure, where?"

"I dont know, out?" Naveen cleaned out the bowl then put it on the drying rack.

"Ok," Tiana sighed rubbed her eyes. "Like, for a walk or to a club?"

"Not sure what club is open this late,"

"Its only 2 am what club is not open?"

"So a club?" Naveen asked.

"No, lets go for a walk." Tiana leaned on the island counter on her elbows.

"Sure, let me just go find a shirt,"

"If you have to," Tiana sighed as she went to the door and got ready to put on her shoes.

Naveen made it upstairs and went to his drawer. He opened it to fresh shirts and pulled one out.

Tiana went to get her coat but heard Naveens phone ring.

"Naveen, your phone!" She shouted as she buttoned up her coat.

"Can tell me who it is?" He yelled back down.

Adjusting her collar she went over to the coffee table and picked it up. The message showed and unknown number and that an image was sent. Her eyebrows furrowed as she held the device with both hands and unlocked the phone.

 _You think you can get away from me that easily? The truth will come out._

The message read, Tiana went cold at the image. It was her and someone that she would like to leave in her past on his bed, his back to him but you could still still Tiana in the crook of his elbow. Swallowing thickly she looked up at the stairs. Quickly she sent the message to her phone then deleted and blocked the number.

"Who was it?" Naveen came up behind her as he was putting on his coat. Tiana bowed her head as the message sent then she deleted it.

"Wrong number, I answered it but no one answered back so I just blocked the number and deleted it." She quickly lied as she handed his phone back to him.

"Huh, okay then," He put his phone back on the table and zipped up his jacket. "I'm going to put on my shoes," He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, I'm going to check my phone," She put her hands in her pockets and walked to her room. She went for her phone on her dresser and checked the message.

 _Who is this?_ She texted back. She did not get an answer right away which made her worry.

"You ready, mon cherie?" Naveen shouted as he laced up his boot.

"Um," Her phone vibrated. "Yeah, be right there," She looked at the message.

 _I assume this is Tiana that I am speaking with now. Very well, if you do not want your secret to get out then divorce him by tomorrow._

Tiana looked at the message then back out the door.

 _Who is this?_

 _Do it and no one will get hurt again._

That was all that she got. Biting the inside of her cheek she swallowed then locked her phone and walked out of her room.

"Hey, you alright mon cherie, you look like you've seen a ghost," He stopped patting his coat pockets as Tiana came out.

"I uh," She was looking at the ground then looked back at Naveen, his eyes showed honest concern. "Nothing, a student of mine may be dropping out and I'm worried," She shook her head and placed her hand on his chest and pecked his lips.

"Oh, well I'm sure you can fix it."

"I think I can,"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So, tell me about your trips,"

The two were walking along a bridge in the dead of night. There was not a soul in sight.

"Um, there pretty nice. A lot of people. Um," Naveen trailed off.

"Okay," Tiana looked at the boat coming towards them. "Tell me about the favorite place that you have visited,"

"The United States," He answered automatically.

"The United States?" Tiana echoed.

The two stopped at the end o the bridge. They were as far apart as their hands would let them.

"Yeah," He nodded with a smile.

"But you've been to Dublin, Tokyo,"

"London, Milan, Moscow," He listed some of the places as well.

"Exactly,"

"Yeah," They started walking again. "But the States have the best jazz and that's were I met you," He kissed the back of her hand making Tiana smile. "So, tell me something,"

The two talked until dawn and by the time they walked back to their house it was six o'clock.

"Thanks for a fun night," Tiana smiled looking down at her bare feet.

They stopped at the front door. No one knew what to do.

"Of course, mon cherie," He grabbed her hands.

"I guess we should go to bed now," Tiana looked up at him.

"I guess so," He admitted.

"Okay then," She went onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "See you later," She went to let of his hands but he kept hold of them.

"Would you mind, um, coming up to our bed?" He was looking at their hands.

"Um," Tiana was too tired to remember the threateningly text she received in order to say 'no'. "Okay," She nodded. She pulled Naveen forward towards their room upstairs.

"Are you comfortable?" Naveen asked as he settled behind Tiana his arm around her stomach.

"Yeah," Tiana answered as she snuggled back into him.

It took the two no time to fall asleep in each other's arms. They got two hours of sleep until Naveens mother burst into their house with a team of makeup and hair artist as well as the people there to dress her son and daughter in law.

"Who is that?" Tiana groaned and put her face deeper in the pillow.

"Tiana! Naveen! Waky, waky my children,"

They heard her from downstairs making a ruckus while everyone else put their stuff down and made themselves at home.

"No," Naveen put his face into the back of Tianas shoulders.

"Tiana, Naveen! Get down here now!" They could hear Ms. Durand coming up the steps.

Tiana took in a deep breath and started to open up her eyes. Naveen stayed put and seemed to go into a deeper sleep.

"Tiana, Na-" Ms. Durand stopped as she entered their room.

"Coming Ms. Durand," Tiana tried to get up but Naveen gripped her mid-section tighter.

"Nooo,"

"Naveen," Tiana fell back to the bed and rolled over so that they were face to face. She fell back asleep.

"Don't make me come in there you two," Ms. Durand warned. But her heart felt light as she saw the two become themselves again.

Sighing Naveen kissed the base of Tianas neck then let go of her.

"Alright Tiana, downstairs."

"Mmm," Tiana got up slowly from the bed and went to the bathroom that was directly across from their bed.

"No, no Tiana you go downstairs,"

"Mm," Tiana turned towards Ms. Durands voice.

"Don't worry kids, their making coffee as we speak," Ms. Durand promised as Tiana went passed her.

"Mhm," Tiana walked out of the room like a zombie.

"Ok you too up, we have a long day ahead of us,"

"Ok mom, Ill be there-"

"Now as in right now, get up or Ill get the bucket." She warned as she walked out of the room.

"I'm up," Naveen sat upright then rubbed his eyes.

"Good, see you downstairs," Ms. Durand nodded then went out of the room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Okay, all done. Thank you to all who are reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer.**

"May I ask how you two got so cozy in his bed?" Ms. Durand raised a questioning eyebrow as she looked over the guest list.

"Oh," Tianas face felt red at her mother-in-laws words.

"Stay still," The hairstylist repositioned Tianas head then went back to work. Everyone was bustling around her, trying to get everything together for the party that was to happen that night.

"Sorry," Tiana kept her eyes straight ahead so that her head would not turn.

"You didn't answer my question sweetheart,"

"Right," Tiana looked down at her hands. "Well, we had a night in then took a walk then came back and he asked if I wanted to sleep in our bed," Tiana looked up from her hands to Ms. Durand who was already looking at her.

"Really now?" Ms. Durand slowly looked back to the list.

"Yes," Feeling her phone vibrate Tiana reached for it on the vanity. It was picture from Naveen that showed someone almost falling asleep. With a smile she replied. As she hit sent she received another message, this one from Charlotte.

 _Girls night? I'm so bored I could eat a horse._

Tiana covered her hand with her mouth trying not to move too much.

 _I dont think thats the expression and not a good diet. But sorry, I cant. Have that thing._

Charlottes response was instant.

 _And you didn't invite me? I feel betrayed. Buuuut I guess. IF this is what you want, if all goes south ya know my door is open._

 _Thanks, love you._

 _Love you too, Tia. Be safe._

Tiana once again locked her phone but this time put it under her thigh. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to calm herself down. She felt as nervous as the first time when she was supposed to go to one these things. Her palms sweated, she felt that she did not put on enough deodorant and she feared that she would fall several times that night. Yet, Naveen was with her through it all and promised to not let her fall. Even on the dance floor he was her rock, while she felt like she stepped on his feet and was less then graceful.

"Alright, just one spritz and,"

Tiana felt something wet hit her face making her flinch from it.

"Perfect, what do you think?"

Tianas chair was swung the other way so that Ms. Durand could get a full look at her.

"Madam Sophie, you've done it again. She looks beautiful." Ms. Durand gushed, her hands on her cheeks as she looked her over.

"Thank you," Tiana went to get up from the chair but was stop by Ms. Durand.

"No, not done yet there's still your makeup,"

"Your shoes," Madam Sophie chimed in.

"Your nails," Someone came next to her with a bag.

"Toes," Someone else kneeled in front of her and took off her socks.

"How about a facial?" Ms. Durand touched Tianas cheek then under her eyes.

"Oh yes, that should be very nice," The makeup artist came up to her, readying her stuff.

"Dont forget about the dress," Someone said in the background as they looked through the rack of clothes in front of them.

"I thought we picked out the dress?" Tiana looked at Ms. Durand questioningly.

"Well it doesn't hurt to have more options,"

"But Naveen,"

"Is going to through the same thing," Ms. Durand put her hands on Tianas arms and looked her in the eyes. "Dont worry, its all under control," She touched Tianas cheek then moved away so that the makeup artist could get to her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay, but I dont want purple, I thought we already picked a tuxedo," Naveen complained as he handed the jacket back to the stylist.

"We did, but Ms. Durand wanted the options present."

"Yes I did and we have one more change, I think Ill like this one better." She grabbed a navy blue jacket from the rack and handed it to Naveen who took it unhappily.

"Why aren't we going with green?"

"You're tie will be green," She stated then went in front of him and looked him over.

"Bow tie?" The stylist grabbed one from a box on the ground and presented it her.

"Oooh," Ms. Durand held it up to Naveen who now had on the coat. "No," She shook her head.

"Maybe a black jacket?" The stylist took one from the rack and handed it to her.

"Yes, a black jacket will do," She nodded and handed it to Naveen who sighed took off the coat and handed it back to his mother.

"Great, thats the one and I love it and you will wear it. Now put on your shoes,"

"How long do we have until we have to be there?" Naveen asked as he put on his jacket.

"About three hours,"

"Mom," Naveen pinched the bridge of his nose. "We could be sleeping."

"No, Tiana has to get there early in order to look at her work and make sure that everything is going the way she wants it," Ms. Durand took the bow tie and started to put it on him.

"Is she ready?" Naveen moved his face out of the way so his mother had better access to his neck.

"Almost, just have to get the foot mask off of her," Ms. Durand dusted off his shoulders and fixed the vest below.

"The what?"

"The foot mask, dont worry it will be off in three, two, one,"

"Ma'am its not coming off." The door swung open to one of the stylist.

"Well thats not good, finish this please," She left some of buttons and followed the girl out.

"Wait, is her foot okay?" Naveen asked, but he was answered with a close of the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Evangeline, I need you to make a reservation for lunch on Monday at Tianas favorite place," Naveen was standing by the window in the dining room, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"Yeah, that one, great thank you," He hung up.

"Naveen, are you ready for your wife?" His mother asked as he turned around. Ms. Durand moved to the side and revealed Tiana.

She wore a different dress than she did from the first time. It was a sleeveless green dress with a sweetheart neckline that opened up to a train around her.

"Beautiful, mon cherie" Naveen said as he put his arm around her waist as she got closer.

"You look handsome as well, I see she changed your outfit too," She gestured to his suit.

"Yes she did, wasn't the best time,"

"Okay, okay pictures then off you two go, Tiana they will be waiting for you when you arrive and everyone move,"

"Ive never seen her so," Tiana trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Involved?" Naveen offered as they were moved to a spot that had better lighting.

"Yes?" But that word did not feel right.

"Okay, this is the best light, smiles you two, like you're in love because you are," Ms. Durand fixed Naveens bow tie then moved Tianas dress to the side. "And take the pictures!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Again thank you. I love you all.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**

"So, what surprise do you think my mom has in store for the party?"

"Surprise?" Tiana looked away from the window.

"Yeah, you know," He lifted up their entwined hands then put it back down on the seat. "Remember that one fundraiser with the clown and the other with the crocodile?"

"The croc-oh," Tiana nodded her head in understanding. That night almost gave her a heart attack. "Um," She turned fully to him, her legs crossed at the ankle. "I dont know, I kind of hope not," She shrugged.

"Why not?" Naveen tilted his head.

"I dont know," She reached up and wiped an imaginary something off his chin. "I just want to be a quiet night, nothing surprising or," Her phone vibrated in her purse. Reaching over she grabbed it and looked at the messages. "And there is going to be peacocks," Tiana let go of Naveens hand and started to text her mother-in-law back.

"Great!" He picked up his phone as well and started a text.

"Wait," Tiana lowered her phone. "Do you have a surprise?"

"Um, no?" He quickly hit send then locked his phone.

"Naveen," Tiana said warningly.

"Uh," To his luck the car stopped. "Sorry the we're here, see you inside," He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Wait no, Naveen!" She went to open the door but it was already being open, slowing her down.

"Ill see you later mon cherie, love you!" He called as he jogged into a beautiful building.

"Naveen!" Tiana gathered the bottom of her dress as she stepped out the car and went to chase after him but as soon as she entered the doors, she lost him. She dropped the bottom of her dress in despair.

"Oh great, Mrs. Tiana you're here I need help with this,"

Someone approached Tiana with a clipboard and started to show her what they were unsure of.

"Um, that one and that one but do every other one," Tiana was at the top of the steps looking for Naveen but he disappeared completely.

"Okay, and then we have,"

"Tiana, there you are!"

Tiana turned to Evangeline who was walking up the steps towards her.

"Hey Evangeline," Tiana went down the steps to meet her. "Oh uh for the appetizers," She turned to the person with the clipboard. "Dont serve them until the band starts to play,"

"Okay,"

"Right, so Tiana," Evangeline took her am as she pulled her down the rest of the steps. "There are peacocks here."

"Yes, I know." Tiana nodded as they walked to the garden.

"Well okay but look," Evangeline guided her to the door that led out to the garden.

"Oh," Tiana looked at the several birds who were roaming close to the high tables that held candles. "There are very close,"

"Yes, they are, very close," Evangeline agreed as she watched one of the birds walk through the tables that were close together.

"Okay," Tiana tried to think of something as her heart kept into her throat as she watched a peacock nip at a table cloth. "We'll spread the tables farther apart and herd the birds further into the flowers, hey can you come here?" Tiana turned to one of the wait staff and told them her plan.

"Thank goodness you're here early,"

"Yeah, but we're going to have to talk to Ms. Durand about her surprises." Tiana and Evangeline started to walk to the kitchen. "I'm afraid one day she'll bring in a lion,"

"Oh my, Tiana you cant leave me," Evangeline playfully touched her arm. Tiana went silent at Evangeline's quip. They got to the kitchen and Evangeline eventually parted from Tiana.

"Your beignets," One of the bakers presented Tiana with a plate of dough that was cut in squares.

"Oh wow," Tiana looked over them. "Great, refrigerate them and take them out an hour before they need to be served,"

"And when will that be?" He asked as he started to wrap the plate in cling wrap.

"At nine, thank you for doing this by the way," Tiana opened the refrigerator for the baker.

"Not a problem at all, it was fun to do," He nodded as the door closed.

"I'm glad," Tiana smiled then went about, making sure nothing else needed last minute changing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hello and welcome everyone,"

Tiana and Naveen watched from the side as Ms. Durand gave her speech to their guest. Tianas head on Naveens shoulder and his arm was around her waist.

"You okay?" Naveen asked as he felt Tianas head become a little heavier on his shoulder.

"Yeah," She lifted her head so that she could look Naveen in the eyes. "You?"

"Yeah," He leaned in and pecked her lips.

Tiana smiled and turned her head back around so that it was laying on his shoulder again.

"And now without further ado here is the couple."

Tiana and Naveen walked onto the small stage as Ms. Durand moved to the side. They stopped in the middle with the microphone in between each other. Tiana started to speak.

"Hello, and welcome. I am very happy to have you all with us,"

Naveen turned around and walked over to the band and grabbed his ukulele from one of the band members then he brought over a chair next to Tiana.

"So," Tiana trailed off as Naveen started to strum his ukulele.

"Go ahead mon cherie," He waved her on.

"Um," Tiana turned back to the microphone. "And there is no way that-"

"Yes, and we thank you for coming. Tiana if you would right here," He moved away from the chair and took her hand to help her sit down.

"What are you doing Naveen," Tiana asked as she sat down, pulling her dress under her.

"Sit and enjoy," He kissed her which warranted applause from the audience. A sweet tune started and Naveen started to sing their song, "Ma Belle Evangeline."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wonderful party you're having,"

"Thank you Mr. Finner and Mr. Finner," Tiana smiled as she shook the brothers hands.

"So how long have you two been in the real estate business?" Naveen asked, standing beside Tiana.

"Oh awhile," The tall skinny one asked.

"Yes quite awhile," The shortest one added on.

"How long awhile?" Tiana asked when there was a long pause.

"Oh what ten years?" The tallest one turned to his brother.

"I do believe it has been ten years, yes." The short one looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Again there was a pause.

"Alright, so we're going to go now," Naveen started to turn Tiana by the waist.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Finner and Mr. Finner," Tiana turned over the shoulder and waved to them as Naveen led them away to the garden.

"You two Mrs Durand Mr. Durand." They said in unison.

"Thank you so much," Tiana whispered to him as they made it outside.

"Of course, mon cherie. I thought I was going to explode," Naveen admitted as he kissed her forehead.

"You explode? No," She laughed as they stopped at a table.

"Yes, explode just," He made an explosion noise as he reached for the champagne flutes on a passing waiters tray.

"Oh good there you are," Ms. Durand walked up to them with a big smile on her. "You two need to come inside now, there is special show.

"Special show?" Naveen echoed.

"Yes, one of your friends and Evangeline got it together," Ms. Durand explained as she took the flutes out of their hands and placed them on the table.

"We got a sip in this time," Tiana chuckled as they started to follow Ms. Durand back inside.

"Next time we should just gulp it down, who cares if anyone sees," Naveen mumbled as he reached for her hand.

"Would that be the explosion?" Tiana teased.

"Yes, yes it would," Naveen laughed and kissed her cheek.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Hi, another chapter shout out to Adrianna-Ruisseau! Thanks for reading, glad you're enjoying it! Also thanks to everyone else who's reading**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**

 **Okay, I love you all. I have not forgotten the story, I was just out late and had some stuff and yeah. Again I love you all so much and because of my tardiness and extra chapter will be written along with this one. Enjoy!**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The two sat on two chairs that were stationed in the middle of the dance floor. In front of them a screen was set up with the band surrounding it. Ms. Durand was bustling around trying to get everyone out of the way or together into a group.

"Did you know about this video?" Naveen leaned in towards Tiana who was watching the people rushing around them.

"Wh-what?" She turned her attention to him.

"The video, did you know about it?" He repeated.

"Oh, yeah no, I didn't. I thought this was your idea," Tiana whispered so that only he could hear.

"Well she said it was our friend, I wonder which one she meant," Naveen looked around at the people around them. "Maybe Evangeline?"

"Maybe," Tiana shrugged.

"Everyone, may I have our attention please?" Ms. Durand stood up on stage, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Guess we're about to find out," Naveen turned fully in his sit and sat up straighter. He reached over and held Tianas hand that was in her lap. Tiana felt a nervous feeling begin to settle in her stomach as she remembered the text she received recently. However, she not able to look at her phone since the party started. It was locked away in the limo that was somewhere.

"We have here an important video from the friends of Tiana and Naveen which highlights there many years together," Ms. Durand began to clap and walk away from the screen. Everyone soon joined in then quieted when the lights went down.

The screen held Tiana and Naveens name in white letters in it in the middle of the screen. Then it faded out to a black screen and soft instrumental music started to play. Pictures of them together on a night date came up then a picture of them out getting coffee and the next one was them sitting on the beach looking at the waves.

"I forgot we went there," Tiana leaned onto Naveens shoulder and began to relax.

"Me too," Naveen kissed her head and continued to watch the video.

After a minute the screen went black and applause followed. Naveen got up and offered his hand to Tiana who reached out to take it.

"Well wasn't that just wonderful!?" A raspy voice sad from behind the screen.

Tiana and Naveen turned their heads to the stage to the noise.

"So wonderful," A tall man in a gray suit stood in the middle of the stage one his hands in his pocket.

Tiana froze in place, her stomach sinking as she recognized his face.

"Hello Tiana," He smirked.

"Who are you?" Naveen stood in front of Tiana. Immediately security ran up to the stage.

"No one special," He started to take his hand out his pocket.

"Get on the ground now!" One of the men shouted a gun point at the man. More of them started to join in.

"Who are you!?" Naveen yelled. Something small was thrown at him, he was pushed from behind to the ground.

"Tiana knows, she knows exactly who I-" The microphone was kicked out of his hand and rolled off of the stage. Everyone around them started to get up in a haste and run from their seats.

Security surrounded Tiana and Naveen and rushed them out of the room. Tiana was being dragged by Naveen by the hand but her head was turned to the stage. For a brief moment the two locked eyes as he was hoisted up. His eyes were angry and it made Tianas blood run cold.

"We warned you!" He spat out and tried to get out of the hold of the men that held his arms. "I WARNED YOU!" He was taken back behind the stage.

Tiana turned away, her eyes were down casted at the floor. Everything was blurring past her as they ran from the ballroom. All of the sudden she felt numb.

"Are you okay?" Naveen squeezed her hand making her look up. They stopped for a moment in the back of the kitchen. The chefs were being told to get out of the kitchen while they checked the area. Tiana was looking at the door, afraid that he was going to somehow burst through it and finish what he started.

"Tiana," Naveen touched her cheek.

"Yes?" She jumped and grabbed the hand that was on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He repeated. He felt the grip on his hand loosen.

"Oh, um, yeah? I think," Her stomach turned into tighter knots and her throat felt constricted.

"Sir, we're ready to move now,"

"Okay, come on Tiana," Naveen grabbed her hand and they all started to move again. Tiana was again in a numb stat, she did not notice when they were in the limo or when it started to move. Or even when Naveen was talking to her. During the entire ride she was looking at hands, trying to process what happened. Naveen grabbed her hand sad something that she did not understand then went to his phone. Reaching down Tiana grabbed her purse and took out her phone. There was one message.

 _You should have listened. Now he's coming for you Tiana, to finish what he started._

There was an image of the night she wanted to forget. Her arm dropped to her side and leaned her hand back onto the seat.

"Mon cherie, you alright?" Naveen turned to her when he heard the thump of her arm.

"Its all too much," She whispered, closing her eyes as her eyes started to tear. "Its all too much."

"Its alright mon cherie, I'm taking care of it. It alright," He squeezed her hand then went back to talking on the phone.

/

 **Ok my fault, next chapter. Here you go.**

They got home in ten minutes with the security team following closely behind them. As they got out of the limo they were surrounded immediately. Tiana was in a daze as she left the limo and carted into the house.

"How about you go change and Ill deal with this?" Naveen whispered in her ear as they entered their house. Tiana nodded and went to her room, before she could get in someone checked it for her.

"It is safe for you to go in,"

"Thank you," Tiana nodded as she went in. She placed the purse on the dresser and closed the door behind her. Sighing she slowly walked to the bathroom. Sliding down the door she put her head in her hands and tears started to stream down her cheeks. She took in a shuddering breath and tried to calm herself down. Tiana kept her head down as she got up from her seat on the floor. At the moment she felt numb. Her tears were spent, it was all she could do to not fall back to the floor and lay there.

It was awhile before she made it back out into the living room. When she did, almost everyone was out guarding the house or leaving for the night. Naveen was in the kitchen talking loudly on the phone and someone was on the phone in the living room. Tiana went over to Naveen and stopped at the entrance when she heard him talking. His coat was off and his sleeves were rolled up.

"I want tot know who it is and how he was able to get that close to us!" When Naveen turned and saw Tiana he started to get off the phone. "Just email me, I have to go," He hung up and put the phone on the counter. "Hey," He walked up to her and took her hands in his. "You alright?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Um, no, I need to tell you something," Tiana said but she was looking at her feet.

"What's wrong?" He guided them to the dining room and sat them down across from each other. He was still holding her hands.

"Sir, we have surrounded the house," An agent came into the dining room.

"Great, great, thank you have a good night," Naveen got up and shook their hand. Soon Tiana and Naveen were alone in the house. "So, what's wrong?" Naveen was leaning on the table his arms crossed across his chest.

"About tonight," She started out slowly trying to gather her thoughts.

"Hey, dont blame yourself, tonight was just a freak accident-"

"You remember the day that you asked me to answer your phone?" Tiana looked up so that their eyes could meet.

"Yes," Naveen said as he uncrossed his arms and put his hands on the table behind him.

"There was a picture that was sent with it and I deleted it, because,"

"Tiana you don't have to understand," Naveen grabbed her hands in reassurance. "There was one sent before that to and I deleted that one as well, I took it as photoshop," He shrugged.

"That wasn't photoshop," Tiana said quickly, too quickly.

"What?" Naveen let go of her hands and his head tilted to the side.

"Those were not photoshop," She said slower, as she lowered her hands to her lap.

"What are you," Naveen let the sentence hang.

"I know him, well I knew him, when you were on one of your trips,"

"I am not hearing this," Naveen pushed up from the table and walked away, Tiana right on his heels.

"Naveen please,"

"Tiana I dont want to hear it," He held up his hand.

"Naveen I knew him, we went on a couple of dates,"

"Did you sleep with him?" Naveen suddenly stopped and turned to her, Tiana almost ran into him.

"No, no I didn't I swear," Tiana promised, her stomach sinking. He was angry, Tiana never saw him that angry before. She reached for his hand. "Naveen please I,"

"What more could you say Tiana?!" He shouted taking his hand away before she could take it. He suddenly went silent, making Tiana nervous. He was pacing the expanse of their living room, his hands on his hips.

"Naveen, please say something," Tiana was in front of the couch, her hands twisted together.

"Say something," Naveen huffed and shook his head. "Say something," He swallowed and turned to her. "What do you want me say, Tiana?!" Naveen stalked up to her making her stumble back into the couch.

"I dont know," She shook her head as she looked at her hands. "I just I don't, I dont know, but Naveen please," She reached out to him but he backed away.

"I am so stupid," Naveen ran a hand through his hair. "This entire time, this entire time, I thought it was me, I thought I was the one who messed up! You made me believe that!" Naveen pointed to her angrily.

"I know I did, I just didn't know how to tell you,"

Naveen let out a humorless laugh and sat in the chair behind him. He threw his hands in the air then let them fall into his lap.

"So what know Tiana?" He looked at her, shaking his head.

"I, I dont know, please," She went to grab his hand.

"Dont, dont touch me," He pulled away from her and stood up.

"Naveen please," Tiana stood up with him.

Naveen stood behind the chair his arms leaning on the back of it. His head was hung, looking at his shoes.

"I cant be here right now," He stood up fully. "I, I just cant I cant, Tiana," He shook his head and went to the dining room.

"Naveen where are you going?" Tiana turned to where he was walking.

"I dont believe you have the right at the moment," He chuckled to himself and took his coat off of the back of one of the chairs.

"Naveen, wait," Tiana followed from behind him to the door. "Please," She finally grabbed his hand making him stop.

"We're you going to let me believe that I was the one to ruin our marriage," Naveen paused, his hand on the door knob.

"I, I was going to tell you. Eventually."

"Hm," He ripped his hand away from Tiana and swung open the door then slammed it shut.

Tiana slammed her hands on the door then slid down it until she was curled on the floor.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Again, I am so sorry.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**

Naveen got out his car and slammed the door shut. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as he stalked toward the bridge where their last date was. As he got there he stopped in the middle of it. It was well past midnight and no one was out. He leaned on the railing by his forearms and lowered his head. A shine blinded him from somewhere on his hand from the lamp light near him. Standing up he looked at his left hand and looked at the wedding band. Anger ignited in him again as he looked at the ring.

"Till death do we part my a-"

"I would throw that in there if I were you," Louis walked in from the other side of the bridge, his hands in his coat pockets.

"Louis, thank you for meeting me here," Naveen pocketed the band.

"From the looks of your security guard it seemed as though I didn't have a choice," Louis laughed lightly, walking further into the light.

"Yes, sorry, they can be aggressive," Naveen agreed with a nod. "I do appreciate you meeting me anyway,"

"Of course, what can I help you with?" Louis joined him in the middle of the bridge, looking over the river.

"I have something to tell you," He put his hands in his pocket. "Tiana and I are getting a divorce,"

"I figured as much," Louis shrugged.

"Really?" Naveen got off of the rail and looked at Louis who was still looking at the water.

"Yeah, I am old but not naive," He shook his head and turned to Naveen as well.

"Then I would like to formally back out of the deal," Naveen said quickly.

"That will not be necessary," Louis shook his head with humor.

"But you specified in the con-"

"I specified that you two would be together." Louis interrupted. "Ideally married but you two work very well together eitherway. Married or not I know you two would make the best partners with this orphanage," He placed a hand on Naveens shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I dont know if I can even look at her," Naveen said with disgust as he leaned back onto the railing.

"You dont have to tell me what happened but do you mind if I give you some advice?" Louis tilted his head to the side.

"I dont see why not," Naveen was looking past his hands.

"Don't repay her evil with your evil, you both cant hurt each other and expect everything to be okay. Do you understand?" Louis waited for a moment. Naveen sighed and closed his eyes.

"She was going to make me believe that I was the problem," Naveen said lowly.

"Which is wrong of her, but what you do about it will determine the rest of your life." Louis said gently. When Naveen did not respond, he went on. "Do you think she did that because she was afraid to tell you something? Something that brings her just as much shame?"

"It seems like my decision is already made for me," He stood up straight.

"Do you think you can get Tiana to come along as well? I would like a word with her," Louis stood up straight as well.

"She does not have much of a choice at the moment," Naveen said as he thought back to her screaming for him to come back into the house.

"Be careful Naveen, those dark thoughts can lead to unforgivable actions,"

"Ill see you in the office later today then," Naveen said after a pause, he extended his hand to him which he took.

"I will see you then," Louis shook his hand then let go. He turned around and walked back to the car that was waiting for him.

Naveen put his hand in his pocket and took out his band. Looking at it he turned it over and over and over. His arm shot up in a throwing motion, he pulled his arm back further. Soon his arm came down slowly. He brought it back down so that it was laying in his palm. He put his hand back in his pocket and walked back to his car.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tiana paced back and forth in front of the couch, biting her thumb nail. It was almost six am and Naveen was still not back. It was over four hours since he left and Tiana was getting more worried by the second. She went to check her phone for the hundredth time. As she unlocked it the door began to open. Tiana paused as she watched Naveen come in. Relief flooded over her.

"You're back," She let the phone drop from her hand on to the couch.

Naveen did not look her way as he hung up his jacket. His head was looking down as he went further into the living room.

"Did he do that to you?" He stopped inches from Tiana.

"What are you talking about?" Tianas eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked at him. Naveen placed his hand on the lower part of her shirt and lifted it up slightly so that the scar shown.

"Yes," She said lowly as she looked down where his hand was. "He um, wanted you to feel the same pain you have his sister when you broke up with her,"

"His sister?" Naveens forehead wrinkled as he began to think.

"Yes, she killed herself after she realized you were not going to marry her," Tiana was still looking his hand that was on his stomach.

"I see," Naveen took in a big breath then let it out.

"He couldn't get to you directly, so he thought by going through me, it would mean something," She shrugged.

"Mhm," Naveen nodded and took his hand away. He backed away from her so that their was more space between them then before. "Get some sleep, we have a meeting tomorrow with Louis and you're going to tell him everything."

"Very well," Tiana looked at her feet and nodded.

"Goodnight, Tiana,"

"Goodnight, Naveen," Tiana walked past him to her room.

As soon as her door closed Naveen fell into the couch and laid down.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Again so sorry about last week. So sorry.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**

Tiana was lying her back looking a the ceiling. She turned to her side and looked at the digital clock, it read 7:02. Sighing she flipped onto her back and dug the heel the of her hands into her eyes. Anxiety won over exhaustion, making her unable to close her eyes even for a moment. She was ready to get up but the door to her room opened making her freeze.

"I know you're awake," Naveen slowly sat on the edge of her bed, his hands folded in his lap. He changed from his tux to a shirt and khakis.

Tiana slowly lifted herself up into a seated position. She drew her knees to her chest then waited.

"Tiana," He started then stopped. He went to start again. "Can you tell me how, or," He paused again.

"Naveen I'm sorry," She stopped when he held his hand up.

"Please just tell me why," He still did not look at her as he spoke.

Tiana looked at the blankets for a moment. At her chance to explain herself she froze.

"Tiana, I dont know how or wh-"

"Naveen, I just, I got fed up," Tiana sighed and swung her legs out from under the blankets and to the side of the bed next to Naveen.

"You got fed up," Naveen let a humorless breath.

"You were gone. It was one of your regular trips but," She stopped and shook her head. "It seemed like it was the longest trip and I was alone,"

"How did you meet him?"

"We met at a coffee shop. I was working on something and then there he was."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Naveen quickly got up from the bed.

"Naveen it didn't mean anything," Tiana said quickly, she knew that she was losing him and had to act fast.

"No, nothing? Rien? Then why did you hide it from me? Why did you let me go through this and, and, think that I, I was the one, I was." He ran out of breath. Running a hand through his hair he turned around and started to pace again.

"I swear it didn't, I stopped it before anything could happen." Tiana quickly explained, still sitting on the bed.

"Why?" He stopped and leaned on the bed post. "Why would you stop it? You were obviously getting away with it,"

"It didn't feel right and I couldn't, in good conscious, keep going I just, I just couldn't." Tiana suddenly felt very small under his gaze. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at her feet.

"When did he do that?" He nodded towards her.

"The day I ended it." She said in almost a whisper. "I asked him to the park, public place hopefully a big scene would not break out." She looked up so that they made eye contact. "In the park it didn't but I got home late that night and he was waiting for me. I got into the house, went to the kitchen and he was angry, so angry." Tiana looked back down, her hands were gripping the bed sheets. "He came at me with a knife and got me on my stomach by the door, I left my phone in the car so I couldn't call for help. I tried to run to the bedroom where we hid the spare phone but I tripped and fell to the ground. He grabbed me by the foot and dragged me back, I kicked him in the nose and tried to crawl away but he got me on the calf. And then," She stopped, suddenly feeling short of breath. "He just um, he put the blade to my throat, threatening to cut it, that I ruined his plan and that my husband ruined his family." Her eyes were starting to fill with tears. "He drew blood and suddenly I couldn't breathe. I just couldn't breathe," Her chest felt constricted.

Naveen was rooted to the spot as Tiana continued to talk.

"I kneed him and used as much of my weight to throw him off. After that I ran back to my car and grabbed my phone. I called Carl and he said someone was on the way." She paused and took in a shaky breath. "I dont know why, but I went back in and he was gone. So I told Carl to forget about it." Tiana made eye contact with him and swallowed. "Naveen I never wanted to hurt you."

Naveen pushed himself from the post and went over to Tiana. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry that happened to you and I'm sorry that you went through that alone," He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Tiana you should have told me this sooner, then it wouldn't have come to this."

"I know, I know," She leaned down, gripping his hands tight. "I just didn't, I didn't," She leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "I was ashamed. You were so faithful and I just, I threw that away."

"Ok," Naveen said after a minute of silence. He kissed her knuckles and lifted her chin. He looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it. Leaning in he kissed her forehead and told her to get dressed. Tiana nodded then waited until he was gone to move. Going to her dresser she grabbed her phone and dialed Rays number.

"Hey, Ray, I um wont be looking for any more apartments, I don't think Ill be in here after this is over,"

"Tiana, you two can still live in the same country, I mean it's pretty big and-"

"No, Ray. This is my choice." She said firmly although her eyes threatened to spill tears for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"Ok Tiana, its your choice," Ray agreed although he sounded unsure.

"Thank you, talk to you later," She hung up and put her phone down. Sighing she reached into her drawer and started to take out some clothes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**

It was a silent ride to the office for Naveen and Tiana. After their talk there seemed to not be much more to talk about. Naveen tried as did Tiana but nothing came out. The air was tense and easily breakable but no one wanted to break it. They pulled into the parking lot, Tianas hands started to get sweaty. More than the already were.

"Um," Naveen turned to her but the words died on his tongue.

"Its okay," Tiana grabbed his hand. "It was bound to come out some time," She shrugged. Naveen nodded and kissed her knuckles then got out of the car. Going to the other side he let Tiana out. The two walked in together to the elevators. When they got to Evangeline's desk, who immediately shot up from her seat.

"Mr. Louis is in your office right now Naveen,"

"Thank you Evangeline, go in Tiana Ill be there soon," Naveen opened the door for Tiana then went back to Evangeline. "Do you have the papers set up?"

"Yes, I do," Evangeline nodded and fumbled to grab the folder that was next to her. Naveen looked it over and nodded.

"Thank you," Naveen closed the folder and stopped for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Evangeline asked.

"Honestly no," Naveen shook his head.

"I wish this would have gone better for you two,"

"Me too," Naveen gave a tight smile then went inside his office.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place sweet heart?" Louis and Tiana were sitting in front of Naveens desk their chairs close to each other.

"She was trying to protect our deal," Naveen answered as he came in. "Louis," Naveen shook his hand as he passed him. Tiana shifted in her chair. "She had a clause in our divorce that we would wait three days before we got divorced so that on this day you would sign the papers and we would still be married," Naveen sat down and put the folder on the desk.

"I see, loyalty is hard to come by," Louis nodded and turned to Tiana who gave a small smile. "Listen," Louis got up from his chair. "When I put in the contract that you should be together, I did not necessarily mean that you would have to be married." He shrugged and turned to them.

"So then what did you," Tiana let the sentence trail off.

"I just needed you to be together, you two work very well together and I believe that the orphanage would flourish under your supervision." Louis gave a small smile and walked over to the back of Naveens desk. Naveen back away from the desk and let Louis in. "So I will just sign this, I put my complete faith in you and your care," Louis took the pen and opened the folder that was not in Naveens hand. "I trust you two will work it out," Louis squeezed Naveens shoulder then went over to Tiana and kissed her cheek. "Good luck you two,"

Naveen sat up and watched as Louis left, Tiana helped Louis with the door then closed it. The silenced returned again. Tiana paused at the door and leaned her head against it. Naveen put the folder down and slowly sat in his chair.

"Tiana," Naveen called out quietly. Tiana closed her eyes then took her head off of the door and turned around. "It has to happen."

Tiana nodded and walked over to the desk. She settled back into her chair and leaned onto the desk.

"Ready," She reached down and grabbed a pen from her purse.

"Okay," Naveen gave Tiana the folder. Taking it she scanned it over. "Can you please go to page five," He turned the pages until he was there.

"I'm at page five," Tiana started to read it.

"We will be working together for the orphanage, we will meet twice a week,"

"Twice a week?" Tiana interrupted.

"Yes, will that be a problem?" Naveen looked up from the copy that he had.

"I um, I was planning on returning to the States after this," Tiana shrugged with one shoulder.

"Then could you meet once a month?" Naveen asked after a pause.

"How about twice?" She added quickly. Naveen tilted his head at her offer. "I still do have a school here and would like to keep tabs on them as well."

"I see, twice a month would be good," He wrote down the new time.

"Good," Tiana smiled and wrote down the new time as well. "Anything else?" She was surprised by him looking at her already.

"No," He shook his head slowly and gave a sad smile. He looked back down and went to the last page as did Tiana. There was a moment of apprehension but no one said anything. Tiana waited, her hand hovering over the line. Naveen saw this and started to hover as well. After a moment her pen went down and so did Naveens.

"Okay," Tiana did not look up as she gave him the folder. Naveen took the folder and handed her his copy. They signed again.

"Ill send you a copy," Naveen closed the folder with the two copies.

"Thanks," Tiana stood up and Naveen did too. "Goodbye then," Tiana extended her hand. "Oh sorry," She took her hand back and gave him his ring back. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Naveen echoed and brought the ring back to his chest. Tiana nodded then turned on her heel and walked away. Naveen sighed and sat back in his chair while putting the ring down on the folder. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," He called out.

"Hello its me," Evangeline came in quietly. "Do you want anything right now?" Evangeline asked, only stepping a little from the door.

"No, thanks." Naveen turned his chair around so that the back was facing her.

"Okay then," Evangeline nodded and left.

"I hate this," Naveen put his head in his hands and sighed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **HI GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I love you all and appreciate your support more than anything**


End file.
